The Infernal Instruments
by CrystalHikariHikachu
Summary: A mash up of TID and TMI based in present day without Clary and Tessa. (I know kind of weird but trust me it's great) Told from the points of view of the OCs Two brand new OCs JacexOC WillxOC flashback Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay guys. I know the summary sucked but please do enjoy this. Me and my best friend have been writing this and believe me there is alot in store for you guys and hopefully a lot of long chapters._**

* * *

"Honestly! Why do you pack so much rubbish, Jessamine?" Victoria ranted on while she drug Jassmines bags from her room and down the hall of the institute.

"It's not rubbish! I need those things!" She said, as if she was talking about her life earnings.. Of which she didn't have.

"Is she just getting done packing?" Jem asked, taking the bags from Victoria.

"Yes. And I'm not helping her ever again!" Victoria spat. Jassamine walked out as if this conversation wasn't even happening, she had her arms crossed as she clutched her small hand bag under her arm while she put on lipstick for the 10th time that day. Jem lugged the bags down the hall while Victoria carried her very small duffle. Victoria had never been one to pack useless items when going on long trips.

Downstairs, Will was standing there just looking up at the ceiling, "Probably in deep thought again." Victoria said to herself. He quickly shook himself and looked at the rest of them with a dull expression,

"About time. What took so long?" He asked, Victoria and Jem both looked at each other then at Jessamine. Will simply nodded, "Ah, I see." Was all he said.

"We need to be going." Jem spoke up,

"Indeed." Victoria replied shortly, not in a very happ mood, she despised getting up early, and she hadn't slept well the night before anyway. She'd been having a lot of dreams about her time at the Shadowhunter Academy, she wasn't sure why, but she knew it had to mean something.

"Ah! I see you're all ready!" Charlotte said, as she burst through the door.

"Stop being such a morning person!" Will groaned as he leaned against Jem's shoulder. Victoria stood with her head down, not paying much attention to anything, for the most part the day was starting out like any other. Will was annoying everyone, Charlotte was being to bright and happy in the morning, and Victoria was trying to block everyone out.

"Come along, Magnus Bane is waiting." Charlotte said, turning a heel and walking back the way she had come. The rest followed behind her quietly. The made their way down the darkened halls arriving shortly to the Sanctuary, they walked inside where the portal was already open, "Be careful.. All of you." Charlotte was looking right at Victoria as she spoke,

"We will." Victoria mumbled quietly. With that said, they all grabbed up their stuff and walked through the portal.

Just like that they are standing in a whole new surrounding. "What a dump." Jassamine spoke up out of nowhere. They all shot her an annoyed look.

"Say another word and you're carrying your own bags, Jess." Victoria sneered. Jessamine glared,

"Fine." she said finally. They had hardly noticed Magnus Bane standing ever so fabulously in front of them holding a pure white cat.

"Welcome to my home." He flashed a dull smile at them. He placed the cat on a near by coffee table and stood up straight, "Now, let me see if I remember names." He said, looking around at them. Without warning he raised a finger, pointing toward Will, "William." he said almost instantly moving his hand, "Jessamine." he said and went on, "James." "And Victoria." he said finally.

"Where are the people who are to take us to the Institute?" Jessamine asked,

* * *

"Well go get her then," Maryse demanded. Jace sighed and turned to walk out of the ornate Library.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Isabelle warned him in a high pitch tone, a smirk on her lips. Jace rolled his eyes and opened a bedroom door. He stumbled through the chaotic room, his feet getting caught in the piles of clothes that littered the floor. He untangled his shoe from what he believed to be a scarf and accidentally knocked over a large stack of books. He cursed under his breath and made his way over to the bed.

"Glass get up," Jace grumbled as he shook her shoulder. In a whirl of sheets and pillows Jace was knocked to the floor. A small blonde girl straddled his hips, sheet still wrapped around her waist, her fist raised in reflex. Her blue eyes took in his blonde hair and golden eyes. She picked herself up and glared at the boy.

"Get out," She growled at him. He nodded quickly and pushed himself off the ground, scrambling back to the hallway where Izzy stood.

"I told you," Izzy sang to him.

"Shut it," Jace sneered as he stalked down the hallway.

Glass trudged into her bathroom and stripped to step into the shower. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand and let out a harsh sigh. She felt heavy, sore, and was finding it hard to breathe. She forced her body into the shower, but her mind had returned to a much simpler time, to a faerie girl with a raging temper. She cut off the water and placed her forehead against the chilled tile in front of her. Glass released another sigh before wrapping herself in a towel. After drying her body the best she could she stumbled back out into her bedroom to dress. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top before lacing on her boots.

"Hurry up!" Izzy yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" She called back as she hurried to strap a weapons belt around her. The girls hurried to meet Jace in the Library where Maryse stood with an annoyed expression. "Now what does everyone want?" Glass glared at everyone.

"Shadowhunters from the London Institute will be arriving shorty at Magnus Bane's house. You three need to go get them, and you will bring them here in one piece," Maryse told them and Glass rolled her eyes. They all doubted she could be civil.

"Well let's not keep Magnus waiting," Glass turned on her heel and walked outside. When the arrived at the loft Glass was the first one at the door. She rang the door buzzer once out of courtesy, then walked in, her head cast downward. She felt a jolt in her ribs, the pull in her clavicle where her parabatai rune lay. She looked up, blues eyes meeting green ones. A faerie hybrid stood amongst the London Shadowhunters, her purple pixie hair the same as it had always been. Without thinking her feet carried her toward the shorter girl. They embraced each other tightly, neither wanting to let go until Glass heard Jace mumbling to Isabelle.

"Well now we know," He smirked. Glass heard someone grumble from across the room.

"Will you shut up," Both girls turned to scream in unison. The girls look at each other, smiles crossing both their faces before they laughed.

"So are we going to get any introductions?" Isabelle asked and Glass gave a nod. A petite blonde girl spoke first from across the room.

"I'm Jessamine Lovelace. I want to make it very clear that I will not be helping with any of your Shadowhunting. I'm simply here because I have to be," to Glass the girl sounded up tight and aristocratic.

"Well maybe you should go back to where ever it is you come from, because it's obvious you're useless," Isabelle spoke. Glass tried hard not to laugh, but smiled unashamed. Glass listened to each person introduce themselves, and neglected to say a word.

Glass led the way back to the Institute while Jace was forced to carry Jessamine's bags. "Trollop needs to carry her own shit," Izzy murmured causing the boy named Will to laugh. Glass shook her head and smiled again.

"You're awfully happy," Jace commented and Glass nodded.

"That I am," She told him, her voice quiet. Izzy opened the large doors that would lead to the stainless steel elevator. Jace discarded Jessie's bags on the floor, causing the snob to cry out. "Now Izzy and I will show you to your rooms," Glass gave Izzy a knowing look, silently communicating where they wanted Jessie. Jace took Jem and Will in a different direction.

"Right this way," Izzy swept her arm towards a set of dark wooden stairs that led to the living quarters. One by one the Shadowhunters were given a room, Isabelle led Jessie around a corner and propped open the door. "And this will be your room," Izzy smiled at the girl. When Izzy returned to Glass her smile widened to a grin.

"103rd street?" Glass asked and Izzy nodded, "Poor insulation and rat problem?" Izzy nodded again, "Broken windowpane to let in all that noise?" Izzy nodded one more time and they both laughed. Glass walked into Victoria's room to see the faerie girl putting her clothes away neatly.

* * *

"This is so unreal.. I mean.. I never thought I'd see you again." Victoria mumbled, her eyes glued to Glass.

"Me either.." Glass spoke quietly, starring back at her purple haired companion. Victoria unpacked her things and placed neatly just as she had in her own room back home. "I see not much has changed." Glass giggled.

* * *

Victoria had finally put away all her things and Glass was starting to become restless, as she always did when she sat in a place for too long. "You want to show me around?" Tori asked and Glass nodded. It would give her something to do. The blonde ushered the other girl down the hall, pointing out the weapons room, the Library, and finally they arrived at the kitchen to find a gathering. Jem and Will were sitting on bar stools while Jace sat on the counter.

"Get your ass off the counter Jonathan! I eat right there," Glass glared at the boy, who in turn cringed at his first name. He got off the counter and rolled his eyes.

"What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be taking a shower together or something?" Jace asked.

"I was about to go up to the green house, but I'm sure you have no interest in anything without an ass or boobs," Glass shrugged as she turned. The two girls were walking down the hall and heard the boys quickly coming up behind them. When Glass pushed through the door to the roof she inhaled deeply, reveling in the smells of home. "It's like a taste of home," Glass murmured to her parabatai. Just as a smile graced her lips the boys clamored through the door, causing a harsh groan from the old metal.

"I'm queen of the world!" Will screamed in his English draw as he ran over to the rail along the roof, throwing his arms out into the air. It looked like a scene from Titanic. Glass heard a burst of laughter from everyone around her and she giggled to herself. She looked over to find Victoria talking to Izzy, who must have been on the roof already.

"Never let go Jack!" Everyone heard Jace calling, trying to mimic Kate Winslet's accent. This caused Glass to laugh to herself, hand coming up to her mouth to cover her pearly whites.

* * *

"I like that one but the other is more my style." Izzy said to Victoria. Victoria smiled watching Will and Jem.

"Go for it." She said, looking up at Izzy who was grinning like a possum. Victoria continued to chat with Glass whilst the rest carried on laughing at Will who was still making a fool of himself. Jace quickly joined in on the fun as well.

* * *

Glass walked down the stairs before anyone else and tried her best to pull a Houdini. She leaned her head against the cool stone fireplace in the music room now. She was sitting on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and her eyes closed. She just needed time alone. Time to get a hold of herself. She'd shut herself off the moment she stepped foot through that portal after their expulsion from the academy, but now her emotions were plain on her face. Her walls were breaking, and when Tori leaves for home Glass will be left to build them back up.

The blonde heard giggling in the hallway. Isabelle was about to sink her teeth into one of the new guys. Glass rolled her eyes and tried to submerse herself in her thoughts.

Perhaps she could get out with Tori without anyone else tagging along. They needed to catch up, preferably away from the Institute. Glass forced her legs to carry her to her room. She dug a pair of black shorts out of a pile of clean clothes in the corner. She pulled off her boots and jeans before pulling on the shorts. She flopped onto her bed, face first, nuzzling a pillow. A knock came at her door as she was just about to drift to sleep.

"What?" The girl groaned as she shoved herself from her sanctuary.

"Family meeting. Library," Izzy's voice came quickly.

"Okay," Glass called back. She pulled her boots back on and laced them quickly before making her way to the Library. Jace and Will were standing near a marble fireplace, talking to each other as the glow of the flames seemed to catch the hard outlines of their bodies and soften them.

Maryse came in a moment later, looking stiff. "Welcome to the New York City Institute, I'm Maryse Lightwood, Alec and Isabelle's mother. I'm also head of this Institute." She smiled at the London Nephilium.

"Uhm.. Isn't there suppose to be four of you?" Maryse asked.

"Maybe she could be our forth." Glass looked to see Will pointing to a grotesque statue in the corner. She pulled her lips into a thin line to keep from laughing.

"I'll go fetch her." Victoria said quietly. Tori began yelling as she climbed the stairs. "JESSAMINE LOVELACE!" She screamed, "GET YOUR PRISSY ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW. THIS IS VERY RUDE. EVEN FOR YOU."  
Jace mumbled under his breath, "She's cute when she's upset."

Glass finally let a laugh escape her lips, "Oh Jace, Jace Jace Jace. You will know when she's upset." She said trying to contain her laughter. Above her, Glass heard a very loud crash of a door slamming. When Tori entered the room, "Now.. Now she's upset." Glass mumbled. Tori's eyes were blazing with the fire of her anger. Her usually tan skin was pale and unnaturally green. Her violet locks had lost their color to shine a light silver.

The last time Glass had seen her like this Tori had almost killed someone. The angry faerie walked over to Jace and pulled his weapons strap from across his chest. Glass felt a hand grasp her wrist is a painfully tight squeeze, elongated nails digging into the clairvoyance rune that lay just above her palm.

"Izzy. Come along." Victoria growled. Glass knew the girl better than anyone, this would not end well.

"U-uh.. Why me?" Izzy's voice shook slightly. The brunette had never encountered an angry faerie before.

Victoria gave Isabelle small grin, small fangs showing from behind her upper lip, "We're going shopping." Tori turned dragging her parabatai behind her out of the room and toward the elevator.

"Izzy, grab my weapons belt!" Glass called over her shoulder, not protesting at the grip that was still dragging her forward.

* * *

Once outside, Victoria doesn't even bother with a car, she just starts down the street walking with obvious purpose. The others followed at a safe distance from the angered Victoria. Glass being in the unfortunate position of walking right next to her, wrist still clutched in her grasp with nails digging uncomfortably into her skin. Sooner than expected, they arrived at a small store. Within the forest of clothing racks, Victoria spotted Jessamine. She let go of Glass's now bruised wrist and march into the store, while walking toward Jess she grabbed hold of a rack full of clothes and rammed it straight into Jessamine, she watch her fall over with great pleasure and then without missing a step she starts throwing whatever she can get her hands on at Jessamine.

"YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY WITH THE REST OF US." She yelled. "WE AREN'T AT HOME ANYMORE. YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF ON A MIDNIGHT SHOPPING SPREE." Jessamine sat on the floor in terror.  
Victoria could hear conversation going on in the background, "I want my belt back." she heard Jace say, her head turned back to look at him. She grabbed up a broken clothing rack and started banging it against Jace's chest.

"STAY OUT OF THIS." she yelled, "JUST GO BACK TO THE OTHERS PUT YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND SIT LIKE A GOOD BOY WHILE I FINISH BUSINESS." And he did just that, scrambling to his feet and running back to stand beside Will, Glass stood in the corner being very entertained by her best friend.

"Told you~" She hummed to Jace.

"That's enough,Tori!" Jem yelled to her.

She let her shoulders drop, along with the broken rack she'd been using as a weapon. "Fine." She said, walking back outside.

Jem grabbed up Jessamine and pulled her along with the others. Victoria hadn't hurt her as much as she had just put the much needed fear of God into her. "That was fun." Izzy smiled, obviously pleased to have watched Jess get the crap kick out of her.

As they walked back toward the Institute, Jace spoke up out of the dead silence, "Let's take the shortcut." He said, motioning toward a dark alley way.

As they started down the road, a very low growl could be heard shortly up ahead of the group. Victoria put her hand on the chest holster clutching a small knife tightly in her grasp. Suddenly the creature who had been making the noise appeared before them. It had slick scales and it's eyes glowed brightly. It's body slithered quickly toward them, opening it's jaws wide. They all pulled out whatever weapon the could find and got into a fighting position, Jace and Will were the first to make a move on it, quickly followed by Izzy. Jem put Jessamine against the wall and ran off to help. Glass and Victoria shared a look,

"Just like old times." Glass said.

"This should be fun." Victoria added in, she was still riding her angry high giving her the power lunge forward driving her knife in the direction of the slimey creature. Within seconds the demon laid limp on the ground,

"That was easy.." Jace spoke up, clearly out of breath.

"It was one demon. There's six of us.." Jem said carelessly,

"But Jem- When was the last time there was only one demon?" Will asked. Out of nowhere, another appeared behind Jace, striking him on the arm, Voctoria quickly drove her knife into it. It dyed almost instantly and everyone rushed over to Jace, as they all stood around concerned, Glass spoke up,

"Oh no! I bet he's got the pox! The Demon pox!" she roared.

Will looked at her as if nothing else existed for a moment, and then, only then, he bursted out into song, ~

"Demon pox! Ooh Demon pox!  
Just how is it aquired?  
One must go down to the bad part of town  
'till one is very tired.  
Demon pox oh demon pox.  
I had it all along.  
Not the pox you foolish blocks.  
But this very song.  
For I was right and you were wrong!"

* * *

Silence enveloped them when Glass heard Jem mutter, "Oh.. My.. God.." While bringing his hand to his face in disbelief.

"God no! Not another one!" Jace begged.

"Jem told me that was like Shadowhunter Herpes.." Victoria look to her best friend.

"That's why Jace has it." Glass told the faerie with a straight face, a smile trying to force it's way out. Tori burst into a fit of laughter at her.

* * *

They help the injured Jace and a still stunned Jessamine back to the Institute, as they opened the door Victoria was greeted with a familiar face, "SOPHIE!" Victoria squealed, instantly turning back to her normal state. She rushed forward and gave a quick hug to Sophie. "I missed you!" She continued.

"I missed you too." Sophie grinned. Sophie looked past Victoria to Jessamine, "And what happened to her?" She asked.

Everyone looked at Victroia, "W-what? She was asking for it!" She protested.

Jem stepped forward, "Jessamine ran off without telling anyone. We we're suppose to meet Maryse when we found out Jess wasn't there.. And.. And Tori might have-"

He was cut off by Will, "She turned into the big green killing mechine." He said bluntly.

Jem nodded, "Yeah.. That.."

Sophie looked at Jessamine and sighed heavily, "Come along. We'll get you cleaned up, then I'm taking you back to London with me." as she spoke, she was already halfway to Jessamines room.  
No one had noticed Gabriel and Gideon where standing in the doorway of the Library, "Oh great!" Will groaned. "Not you two!" He continued, both Victoria and Jem shared a frustraited look.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get worse." Victoria said.

"Aww did you miss me, Will?" Gabriel smirked. Before Will could reply a voice called out.

"Don't any of you start!" It was Sophie, she had Jessamines bags piled onto her small body while Jessamine followed closely behind.

"Feeling better?" Victoria laughed, Jessamine said nothing, she just crossed her arms and looked straight ahead.

"I think all of you should go to the training room while I escort Sophie and Jessamine to the portal." Maryse said, motioning toward the exit to the library. Everyone agreed that would be best and soon they all set off in the direction of the training room. As soon as they were out of site Will and Gabriel starting at each others throats.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you" Gabriel complained.

"You think you've got it back. Ha! I'm stuck here with both of you!" Will said in a loud voice as he motioned to both Gabriel and Gideon.

"You know what's worse than that?!" Victoria called out from the front of the group, "I'm stuck here with all of you!" she put her face in her hands and made sobbing noises, Glass slid an arm around Victoria small shoulders as if to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Tori! I know just how you feel."

They arrived at the at the training room, it was about the size of the one back in London. Will and Jace ran off to play with all the weapons. Jem, Gideon, and Gabriel all went to practice sword fighting. As for the girls, Glass was throwing daggers as Victoria sharpened and gave them to her, Izzy talk on about how cute Jem was while she watched Glass.  
Victoria felt quite at home helping Glass, she used to do it everyday when they were at the Academy. Glass didn't miss the target once, she never did, it was almost like it was impossible for her to miss.  
Some time past, nothing too interesting occured as they trained. Out of no where, the door to the training room swung open to show Maryse standing in the doorway, "Dinners ready if anyone is interested." She said. Jace and Will were the first to run out the door, followed by Jem, Gideon, and Gabriel.

* * *

The girls trailed behind. When they arrived the scent of Chinese food filled the air. Obviously from the werewolves over in Chinatown. They picked through whatever food was left.

"So what was this I heard about demons attacking you on your way home?" Maryse asked her tone wishing for conversation.

"Yeah. Thankfully Victoria had the frame of mind to stab that rotten thing before it killed Jace." Izzy spoke to her mother.

"We still haven't checked him for the pox!" Will called out to the blonde.

"Holy water! That'll fix him right up!" Glass smirked before they shared a look, the threw their water in Jace's face, making him cough.

* * *

"Tomorrow we need to take you on a tour of New York." Glass said to Victoria as she took her plate into the kitchen and sat it in the sink.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Will said from behind Victoria, he reached around and sat his plate on top of Glass's in the sink. Jace walked in, water still running down his face and neck getting the edge of his grey shirt wet.

"Come here." Victoria motioned to Jace, he moved toward her with a blank expression. Victoria picked up an old dishtowel and wiped off his face and neck. "Looks like I've saved you and your shirt, guess I'm doing good today." She giggled. He shot her a slight glare but their was also a flush of pink on his cheek. Victoria threw the towel down and walked out to the hall going back toward her room.

Everyone just stood in silence for a second, Jace looked over at them, "What?" He snapped.

"Looks like someone got a little crush." Glass said, the pink on Jace's cheeks grew to a darker red.

"I do not." He snapped again.

"Sure you don't." Izzy said coming in behind him.

"Why would any of you care anyway?" He asked.

"Because I care about her." Glass said softly pointing toward the door Victoria had just walked out not but a few seconds ago. Jace started to speak but instead just turned a heel and walked out.

The next day everyone got up bright and early to go on a tour of the city. They joined in the library, Victoria hadn't bothered to wear anything to flashy. Just a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeve v-neck with her black Converse, her hair was rather messy and she hadn't bothered with makeup.

"You look tired, Tori. Are you sure you wanna go today?" Jem asked examining Victoria from the leather couch he was sitting on, clutching Izzy hand in his.

"No no I'm fine." She assured him.

Soon Glass, Jace, and Alec showed up and we all left out on our tour. First we went to get brunch at a place Glass and Jace had been raving about called Taki's Diner, as Victoria walked in she was filled with the scent of blood and faerie plums. It reminded her of the plums Glass used to give her for Christmas. While still thinking back to her time at the Academy she found herself pulled into a seat, she looked around and saw she was wedged between Jace and Glass.

Soon a waitress came up, pulling out a small notepad and a little black pen, "What'll it be?" She asked, it sounded as if she was talking to everyone, but her eyes were glued to Jace and Will. Jace started to flirt, every so often Victoria could feel him glance at her but she didn't let it bother her, she just kept looking on at her menu.

"Can we order now? Or should I call another waitress?" Alec asked, getting annoyed. The girl shot him a look, but she didn't argue and took everyone's order. When she left Jace started fussing about Alec, everyone just seemed to ignore it.

After eating, Victoria found a way to slip outside and catch her breath. She sat outside leaning against the front window of the Diner, soon the rest piled out the door, "Where to now?" Victoria asked Glass.

"Hmm.. Central Park." Glass replied.

"Alrighty." Everyone followed as Glass and Victoria started down the street.

The Park was beautiful, Victoria felt very much at home surrounded by the large trees that held a thick layer of mist around them. As Victoria wandered toward a large oak tree, she could hear arguing in the background. She decided it didn't matter and climbed up in the tree, she leaned back against the large branch.

* * *

Glass looked at Central Park, still amazed by the beauty of the vegetation in the midst of such an urban area. She led the group down a sidewalk that would lead to the center of the park. She veered to the right, heading toward the area of the park that was over run by faeries and sprites, somewhere Tori would feel comfortable. Glass climbed a hill and heard the others behind her. The field was just ahead, humans never knew it was there, just walked right past. She saw the Seelie Queen standing among the vegetation, a man stood in front of her. She lowered she hadn't been seen. The others watched her duck and followed her lead. She soundlessly made her way to stand behind a tree, her view of the two Downworlders was perfect. Glass cast a glance over at Izzy to see her red pendent was glowing and nodded, just as she had thought. Demons.

Glass heard Will murmur something behind her and she turned to glare at him, but only saw him stalking into the woods behind them, Gabriel right on his heels. Glass motioned for everyone else to stay put and hurried after the two English men. She grabbed both boys by thier hair and yanked them back, her teeth gritted. She slammed their heads together then pushed them behind her with a glare. They didn't groan at the pain as she slunk forward to get a closer look. She heard the Queen's eloquent voice.

"Now everything is ready for him, at least here. I have done my deeds, as useless as it seems to me," The Queen was stiff. "I presume you have done your part, we all await the call,"

"Anastasia Nightwine is ready I presume?" The man asked, his voice having a bit of a British draw to it.

"Her wolves have gathered since the last full moon, she awaits the same call I do. The ball is nearing and the meeting will be upon us then,"The Queen looked uninterested. Glass stood abruptly, not caring for the noise and surprised the boys behind her. Her stormy eyes narrowed as she stalked back toward where she'd left everyone. She heard Will and Gabriel scrambling to catch up but she didn't slow.

"Glass!" She heard Will call in a winded voice, as if he was out of , just as she was lifted into the air. She landed on a tree branch. Her parabatai had lifted her into a large oak tree that she'd obviously taken up residency in because she looked rather comfortable.

"What are you doing?" She asked Tori.

"Just sitting," The faerie smiled. Glass cast a glance toward the boys, they were fighting demons that had seemingly come out of no where. Glass pushed herself from the safety of the branch and landed expertly on the ground. She pulled a sereph blade from her belt and sliced a demon in half. She began to slay them, one after another, but the numbers held strong, they weren't thinning out. Something was wrong. She tried moving toward her parabatai but wasn't making any progress. She felt a pain in her side, but tried to ignore it. The pain became raging flame as it spread throughout her abdomen. She turned, slicing the Ravener that had stung her in half with a quick motion.

"Victoria!" Glass tried to call, but her voice was weak, she was slipping from consciousness. She felt her knees hit the ground before her vision faded into a never ending darkness. She tried to fight it, but couldn't. She had to fight, had to stand next to her fellow Shadowhunters. Dying in battle didn't seem like sucha bad thing though. Perhaps better than growing old, better than living.

* * *

The fighting was a blur, she couldn't focus because their was so many. From behind her, Victoria could her a faint cry for her help. She turned around and saw Glass laying on the ground. A mix of worry and anger started to well up inside her, she took a deep breath. "This isn't the time for this.." She told herself.

As she let her breath out her body instantly started to sprint toward Glass, cutting through demons on the way. As she reached her she slid down to her level, pulling her up. "Glass.." She said quietly, "Hold on Glass.. Please hold on.." Her voice cracked. As she looked up to call for help, a demon came up with blood dripping from it's mouth. It raised it large claws to strike her when she saw a blade come through the middle of it's stomach, as it dropped Jace's large build was standing behind it holding the blade.

"Need help, Faerie Princess?" He asked with a smirk. She stood up, clutching Glass in her arms.

"You listen and you listen good. Glass is dying and I will NOT let that happen. So you stop with your nonsense and help me get her back to the institude or so help me God I will kill you." her voice roared at him.  
Suddenly all of the demons just disappeared, "What the hell.." Victoria mumbled.

"The others have already left. Let's get back before they decide they still wanna play." Jace said, walking toward the busy streets.

They arrived back at the Institute, Izzy and Alec rushed outside to help get Glass inside. "He's already here." Alec said.

"Who?" Victoria asked.

"Brother Aaron. He's a Silent Brother.." Alec replied. Victoria felt that pain again, like someone was repeatedly hitting her in the chest with a baseball bat.

They entered the Institute, Alec and Jace carried Glass upstairs while Izzy took Victoria to the Library. As they walked into the room, Victoria saw a tall figure in black robes standing with Maryse.

"Victoria this is Brother Aaron. He's here to help Glass." Maryse said as she turned her head to look at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you.." Victoria spoke quietly. As soon as he turned to face her, Victoria felt a jolt of shock mixed with heavy amounts of hate and rage. "I don't like this.." She voice was cold.

A voice came out from the back of her mind, "Victoria.." it spoke softly. Her head shot up toward Brother Aaron, she starred right at his face.

She couldn't handle it, she turned around and ran out the door as fast a she could. As she came to the staircase, she leaped up perching herself on the railing and pushed her body up to the top of the stairs. After her feet found the floor again she continued to run, not stopping for anything. She looked down and could see herself changing.. Changing into the monster again. Up ahead, she could see Jace and Alec exiting into the hallway. She could hear a voice calling for her to stop but somehow she just couldn't.

Soon she found her room, shoving the door open she stopped dead in her tracks looking for a place. A place she could go to block out the world. As she looked, her eyes landed on the bed that sat in the middle of the dark room. Instantly she dropped to the floor and slid her small body underneath the frame of the bed. She pulled her knee's in and laid her head on the cold floor. "No.. I refuse to believe it.. I refuse.."

* * *

She could see a figure standing before her, a woman dressed in extravagant silks. Blonde hair and grey eyes that matched her own, but the woman was older. She smiled at Glass, extended canines told Glass she was a werewolf. "My daughter," The woman smiled again as her eyes turned black, her transformation consuming her and a wolf stood in her place. She fought to get away. She didn't want this thing anywhere near her. Everything darkened again and she relaxed.

Glass felt weightless in the blackness of her mind before she felt her head begin spinning. "Shit," She muttered hoarsely. She felt a hand in hers as her body began to ache. She gripped the hand, hoping it was Tori sitting beside her.

"It's just another nightmare," A voice told her softly. The voice was male, sweet, and concerned for her. Definately not Jace, she noted mentally. Glass forced her eyes open. She could see the ceiling of the Infirmity.

"Well damnit," Glass thought before looking at her hand. The male was still clutching her hand, running soothing circles over the back of it with his thumb. Black hair shaded his eyes from her, he wasn't looking at her face. "Will?" Glass asked, her voice coming out rough and cold. He looked up, his eyes wide.

"Yes?" He replied, as if he wasn't holding her hand for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Okay so we are going to see City of Bones tomorrow :) I'll let you guys know how it goes. **_

* * *

"Go get Tori," Glass told Will and he nodded, releasing her hand and walking out of the room. Glass slowly rose from the bed and headed further into the long room. A large wooden door led to a spiral staircase. She climbed it, before exiting the door onto the roof. She needed to be here, where the plants reminded her of home. She took a deep breath, letting the scents take her over. She moved into the green house and sat on a worn stone bench.

* * *

She hadn't noticed, but while she was laying under her bed she had fallen asleep. As she started to come to, she saw the shadow of a large figure through the dust ruffle that was hding her. "Tori.." A deep soft voice called out to her. "Victoria." It called again.

"I'm not coming out." She said quietly, she heard a slight sigh.

"You don't have to I-.. I was just making sure you were okay.." It was Jace, he sounded concern.

She tried to ignore his tone, "I'm fine." She snapped, turning to lay on her back.

"It's your dad isn't it..?" He asked carefully.

She let out a long sigh, "Yes.." She said finally, biting her lip after she said it. "I.. I didn't know.. I didn't know finding him would hurt.. But he.. He's chosen a life that I can't be apart of.." She could feel her eyes start to burn with tears.

Suddenly the door opened, "Where's Victoria? Why are you in her room?" It was Will.

"Uhm.. She's not here.. I was looking for her too." Jace spoke in a cool tone, Victoria smiled slightly, wiping tears off her face.

"Well if you see her tell her Glass wants her." Will said as he was exiting. Jace sighed as he sunk down next to the bed.

"Thank you.. I really wanna see Glass but I don't wanna see my father again.." She said.

"I understand.." He whispered.

"I feel horrible though.. I'm letting someone I don't even know come between me and my best friend. My best friend who just fought her heart out and could be on her death bed." She could feel the tears coming back. Jace nervously slid his hand under the bed for Victoria to hold, he didn't however expect her to except it. But suddenly he felt her small hand slip into his, tangling their fingers up tightly.

"You know.. I understand a lot of how that feels.. I didn't know my real Father.. Valentine tricked me into thinking he was my Father." As he spoke, Victoria tightened her grip on his hand. "I know that's different from not having one at all but.. I just thought that might make you feel better.." He sounded defeated, as if what he said was stupid and he shouldn't have said it.

"Jace.. Honestly I believe I'd rather not have one than to have been lied to my whole life by someone pretending to be someone they aren't." She ran the tip of her thumb along the side of his strong hand.

"But at least I had someone.. Granted he was evil and cruel.. But you.. You grew up your entire life not knowing you even had a Father.. You didn't have anyone there to guide you through." He turned to where he was facing the bed, his head resting against the side of the mattress.

"Maybe that's why I was cast out of the Academy.. Maybe if someone had been there to guide me.. I wouldn't have done the things I have.. Maybe I would know how to control anger.." She said, sniffling as she spoke.

"None of those things matter now. You're here with Glass.. With me.." Jace trailed off. Victoria felt herself blush, she was very glad to have been hiding under her bed while this conversation was a moment there was silence, it was quite comforting to just sit with someone who understood for a moment.. Even if it couldn't last forever, that moment was still theirs and Victoria treasured it.

"Hey I have a question.." Jace spoke up with a slight smirk in his tone.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"Would you really have killed me?" He asked, laughing to himself a little.

"Yup." She replied bluntly, grinning widely.

"Really? You really would have?" He asked again.

"Jace, I'm a Faerie. I can't lie." She smiled, he squeezed her hand lightly.

"I'm glad I have you here Jace.. More glad than I would be if it was someone else.. Not saying they'd do a bad job of helping it's just.. I think I really need you." Victoria whispered softly.

Now it was Jace's turn to blush, he could feel his entire face get warm and just knew it was shining a bright red.

* * *

She felt light headed, as if she was about to fall, but forced herself not to. She heard the door to the roof open but didn't turn to look and see who it was. She felt a presense beside her and sighed.

"I- I couldn't find her," Will's voice was low, worried.

"Don't fret over me. I'm fine, I always am," She could barely force her voice into a whisper.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's cold out and you aren't even healed up all the way," Will scorned her causing Glass to laugh harshly, and his stomach tightened at the noise. He hated how she sounded so heartless.

"It's cold? Feels fine to me," She smirked. She looked out into the sea of concrete before her and sighed. She didn't want to think back to what happened before she had been stung by that Ravener, or to the nightmare she'd had. She gritted her teeth and shook her head, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he took a seat next to her. She could feel the warmth radiating from him. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry anymore, she couldn't let him see her like that again.

"I thought I knew who I was. I thought I was the daughter of two great Shadowhunters, but I was wrong. I know nothing about myself. I have no idea who I am," She gritted her teeth so hard it felt like needles were pricking her gums. She gasped and Will raised an eyebrow. She caught her reflection in the glass of the greenhouse and her eyes widened. Her canines had extended into fangs, gleaming back at her, pearly white.

"You know who you are, you just don't know where you come from," Will told her as he lifted his hand to push her hair out of her face. She flinched away from him and rose to her feet.

"Who I am is based on where I come from, Will," She sighed as she turned away from him, her fists at her side. She heard him rise to his feet.

"You can be who ever you want be, Glass. Do what ever you want to do, but don't let anything stand in the way of you being happy,"Will whispered.

"I've never been happy, Will. Content? Maybe, but never happy," Glass told him. Her eyes still stung with unshed tears. She refused to let them fall. Her heart pounded in her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt something brush her cheek, light as a feather before it carressed her neck and pulled her toward William. She opened her eyes as he enveloped her in his arms. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"You could be happy," Will told her and she let out another harsh laugh.

"Sure, and you could turn into a warlock," She commented. He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"You could be. If you let someone in once and a while," He gave her a knowing look.

"And I could get hurt that way. I have Victoria and that's all I need," Glass pushed away from him. The cold air biting at her arms now.

"Yes, but she wasn't the one sitting next to you bed while the Silent Brothers fixed you up. She wasn't there watching you have nightmares Glass. She wasn't there when you woke up. Other people care about you, you're just too stubborn to see it," Will ranted, the volume of his voice growing with every word. She flinched again, not liking his tone and he felt his heart clench in his chest. She was afraid of him. That had been the last thing he'd wanted to do. "I care about you," The words came out a rushed whisper, inaudible to mundane ears, but Glass caught it, barely a whisper in the wind.

"You shouldn't," Glass told him, her stomach clenching in a way she hated. It need tobe said though. He didn't need to care about her, he didn't need to feel anything for her. She turned away from him, and began walking away from him, "It's a waste of time Will," She spoke to the wind as she opened the door, leaving him standing in the cold alone. She wished things could be different, but it had to be done.  
Glass descended the stairs quickly, trying to run from her problems the way she always did. She caught sight of a brunette in front of her and sighed. "Izzy? What happened while I was out?"

"Well you see Tori kinda-The Silent brother who came to help you- she- he- I- uh," Iz stuttered.

"Oh for god's sakes, Brother Aaron is her father," Alec spoke up from behind her and Glass' mouth opened.

"What?" Her screech came out like a squeak. "That can't be never knew her was MIA from her birth," Glass shook her head. "I'll go find her," Glass muttered as she heard footsteps behind her.

"I know where she is," Jem was leaning against the wall in front of her and Glass smirked.

"So do I. Under her bed," Glass smiled at the memories of Tori in the Academy, squeezing under already tiny beds.

"Then Jace lied to me!" Will said and Glass rolled her eyes.

"People lie William. It's part of being human,"She told him stifly and stalked down the hallway toward the room she was looking for.

* * *

Out of no where Victoria heard the door be shoved open once again, Jace quickly pulled his hand back but did so he a reluctant way. "Victoria Starkweather." It was her.. Glass.. The voice she'd been longing to hear.

"Glass..?" She asked quietly.

"Jace you've done a marvelous job babysitting but it's time for the two of us to talk. So out." Glass spoke bluntly, pointing at the door. Or at least that's what her shadow was doing that Victoria could see.b Jace got up off the floor, Victoria suddenly felt so unprotected from the world again, like it was time to face the music. She hoped she was ready.

Victoria closed her eyes tightly as she heard the large room close once again, knowing Jace was no longer there. But soon, Jace's large body was replaced with that of Victoria's Parabatai, she could see her arms where wrapped tightly around her wounded body. "So.. Back to old habits, I see?" Glass smirked, Victoria looked at the floor.

"Guess you could say that." Victoria's voice sounded hard and rough, as if she didn't want to be having this conversation, which she really didn't. But she knew Glass would never let her bottle all this up.

"Hmm.. Well how about you come out now? I bet you need a shower something awful." Glass said with laughter in her voice, Victoria had to smile at this.

"I do believe you're correct on that one." Victoria replied, looking down to see her shirt that was now covered in what looked to be a mixture of dirt, sweat, and probably demon blood.

Glass moved aside as Victoria slowly slid herself out from the bed, out from her hiding place. She got to her feet and ran her fingers through her messy purple hair that had been collecting dust bunnies while she slept. "Now isn't it a lot better out here than under there?" Glass asked her words slowly drifted off into a whisper as she raised a hand to pull some of the dust around Victoria's face.

"Not really but.. I'll live. And you better too." She grinned. Glass nodded, still smiling at her best friend.

"You know I wanted to be in there with you the entire time.. I just couldn't face him.. I was so hurt and disgusted-" She was cut off by Glass's hand being placed over her mouth.

"I know. And I'm not upset you weren't there.. Sometimes you've got to help yourself before you can help others, Tori.. That's a lesson we both need to learn." Her voice was sturn but still caring.

Victoria carefully wrapped her arms around Glass's neck and hugged her gently, "You're right.." Victoria whispered.

Not a moment later, a knock was placed on the door. "Uh.. Guys? Magnus is here. He wants to talk to all of us about last night." It was Alec, he sounded as if he was scared to disturb the two girls. Glass let out a sigh of annoyance and opened the door.

"We're coming. Just let Tori get a quick shower." Glass said shortly and closed the door back.

Victoria went to her dresser and pulled out her shadowhunting gear, "I'll be along. You go downstairs and tell Magnus what you saw." Victoria said, not looking back at Glass.

"Good idea. See you down there." And just like that, Victoria was alone again.

* * *

Glass stalked into the Library Magnus was talking to Maryse, a stern look on his young face. Glass felt her rage building, if anyone had known, it would have been him. She crossed her arms as she neared him, her expression fixed in a glare. "Magnus," Glass' voice came out a growl and Maryse gasped. "When were you going to say anything about my mother?" She growled again, her fangs lengthened again.

"You never asked, and it wasn't my place to tell you," Magnus reasoned, and Glass snorted.

"Yeah," She said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Maryse demanded.

"My mother was a werewolf, and she's involved in some kind of attack on the Clave," Glass spat, Magnus looked shocked. Glass growled again, deep in her throat.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. If you would have asked then I would have told you," Magnus reasoned, earning a glare from Glass. She shook her head and tried to hold her anger back. Her canines shortened and she sighed. One by one everyone came to the library, Glass resorted to leaning against a bookshelf in the far end of the room.

* * *

Victoria grabbed a quick shower, which truly made all the difference in the world. She pulled on a black t-shirt and black pants that hugged her small hips but grew baggy toward the bottom. They had large pockets going almost all the way to the ankle, with chains for holding weapons and other items if needed. She slipped into her boots as she exited the room, heading down toward the Library. She was still nervous after what happened, but she knew she couldn't hide forever.

She entered the Library, she knew she was the last one in because the rest were crowded around the large desk that sat in the middle of the room. Everyone turned to glance at her, all showed faces of concern. She decided to ignore this and walked over to Magnus Bane, who was standing behind the desk, looking rather bored and uninterested as usual.

"So what's this I heard about a ball?" Glass spoke up, her right hand placed on her hip.

"Well.. Until now I hadn't thought to mention that." Magnus replied, "It's a ball for Downworlders. Which seems to be a pretty good place to find out more about this." He continued, "Find out whose involved with all of it."

"Well I guess we're going to a ball.. We'll need to find suitable clothes." Jem said, standing next to Izzy with his arm placed tightly around her waist.

"We aren't Jessamine, we don't just walk around with ball gowns in our bags just on the off chance we'd need to go to a Downworlder Ball." Victoria said.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up. You'll look ten times better than that little winch." Izzy said with a smirk. Victoria didn't doubt Izzy could make herself or Glass look better than Jessamine. But making her look better was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Glass hurried to her room, they'd had to go to large balls before undercover and Glass had gotten a few dresses for the occasion. She entered her room and went straight for her shower, knowing she needed it. She must have stayed in there for an hour and a half. When she was done she just wrapped the towel around her and went to her vanity. She'd gotten an idea while she was in the shower, carefully she picked up a needle and stuck it through the center of her bottom lip, it didn't hurt, she slipped the ring into the new hole. She screwed the balls onto the end then scratched on an iratze so would heal. She ran her towel through her blonde locks and decided it would look good the way they were. She did a quick smokey eye and light foundation before getting dressed.

* * *

"Yeah.. I'm not so sure that'll happen with me." Victoria said looking over at Izzy.

Izzy got a mischievous look on her face, "Oh yeah? Just wait."

Suddenly Victoria was snatched up, being carried off toward the exit to the library. "Don't worry!" Izzy called out. "I'll have her back by tonight!" Her words got fainter and fainter as she walked throw the large doors of the library and up the stairs.

Victoria was sat down in Izzy room, it was a cluster fuck of clothes, makeup, hair products. Victoria could hardly breathe because the room was still lined with perfume and hairspray.

"Alright.. I have a lot of work to do and only a few hours in which to do it. So I'm gonna need you to just go with it and not ask silly question. Got it?" Izzy said as she walked around her room, picking up different pieces of clothing. "Got it.." Victoria mumbled, sitting back in the chair that was sittig in front of the vanity. It was piled high with makeup, every shade of eyeliner and lipstick you could imagine. Victoria look in the mirror, she looked horribly tired. It was true that Izzy had her work cut out for her, but she seemed to see it as more fun rather than work.

Izzy did the whole nine yards. Facial, Manicure and Pedicure. Her hair was spiked up, a small butterfly clip was placed down close to her ear. "I think we can start on makeup now." Izzy said, she sounded really giddy. Izzy went straight to work, painting crisp lines along her lashes, adding specks of sliver gitter around the outter edges of her eyes. She finished it off with the mask, it was black metal with a design that resembled lace. It covered her entire forehead and came down over her eyes stopping at a point midway down the bridge of her nose.

"Alright.. Take a look." Izzy turned the chair Victoria had been sitting in back around to face the mirror.

"Holy hell.. I look..-" She was cut off by Izzy, "Drop dead gorgeous." She smiled. "But it isn't over. We still have to get you dressed." She walked to the closet and pulled out a dress, the skirt was black tool expect for a long piece of red silk fabric that came down over it on one side. The top was a corset, black with red embroidery.

"Wow.." Victoria was captivated by the way she looked, and now this.

Izzy helped Victoria get into the dress, lacing up the back tightly, Victoria found it rather hard to breathe at times but once it was done and she could adjust herself in the dress she felt surprisingly comfortable.

After she was in the dress, Izzy pulled out a pair of Mary Janes, they had red accents that went well with the dress and had a thick heel so Victoria knew she'd be able to walk in them. After slipping into her shoes, Izzy went to accessories.

She placed a choker around her neck, it had small silver spikes that made it look like she had rose thorns wrapped around her neck. The gloves Izzy had her to put on came up to her elbow, all lace and fingerless.

"Thought that might be a good idea. Considering when you.. You know.." She trailed of, scared to say anything about Victoria's.. Problems.

"You're right." Victoria gave a small grin.

"Well come look." Izzy said, motioning toward the mirror. Victoria walked up to face the mirror, "Whoa.." Was the only word Victoria could put together. She ran her fingers along the corset and down onto the tool. "I must say, Izzy.. You worked some serious magic.."

Izzy smiled, looking rather pleased with herself. "No need to thank me." She said.

"Come on, everyone's gonna flip."Izzy got dressed herself, she put on a navy blue strapless teared ball down, it was the same silk material that was on Victoria's. The tears were being held up by small diamonds the top was covered in sliver beading.

"Mind helping me?" She asked, turning around so her back is facing her. "Sure." Victoria replied as she walked over, zipping up the dress.

Izzy didn't bother with a lot of accessories, she only wore a long whip wrapped around her arm and a few diamond rings that match her dress perfectly. She slipped into a pair of silver stiletto's and grabbed a small handbag, "I think that about does it."

After that they left the room, on their way back down to see everyone. As they came to the stairs Victoria froze, Izzy turned around and took hold of Victoria's hand. "You have nothing to worry about." she assured. Victoria nodded, taking in a deep breath and letting it go quickly.

* * *

She pulled a dress out of her closet, a white and black mix. When she had finally tied the front corset tightly she let out the breath she'd been holding. The bodice was all white with black detailing and a black string run through the feathered skirt fell to just below her knees. All white with strings of black as an accent. She had to dig for the heels she was looking for, but she found them after a few minutes. Black lace boots, a four inch heel to give her height. She pulled them on and smiled into the full length mirror. She placed a black mask on her face, white and black feathers were attatched at the right temple, white silk was lain on the mask in a swirling pattern.

"You ready?" Alec knocked on her door and she sighed.

"Yeah," She called back. She exited the room and Alec smirked at her.

"Getting all dressed up, it doesn't suit you, but you look good," Alec smiled and Glass rolled her eyes.

"Stop it gay boy, or I might just puke," She told him lowly. She walked down the stairs and found Maryse standing at the entrance to the Library.

"So Victoria is going with Jace and you are going with that be a problem?" She asked.

"No ma'am," Glass forced. Maryse nodded and went back into the Library, the door shutting firmly behind parted form her, saying he was going over to Magnus' early. Glass waited as everyone arrived, one by one. Jace looked at her with a smirk as Will walked into the room.

"You look good Glass," Jace commented, obviously trying to make her feel better. She grunted as a reply and rolled her eyes.

"You'll be with Tori all night, not me, so cut the shit," She focused her eyes on the wall to her right. Looking everywhere but at Will. She heard Izzy at the top of the stairs but tuned it out. She really didn't care.

* * *

Victoria approached the stairs, everyone was standing down there.. Still she started making her way down the large staircase, her eyes glued to the floor. Once she reached the end of the stairs she stood in one place for a moment, slowly raising her head to look at everyone. Looking around the room, everyone was standing around talking. She looked to Izzy who was also looking around at everyone with an annoyed look, "Excuse me? Can't you see there is a work of art standing right in front of you?!" Her voice raised as she spoke.

Suddenly, heads shot toward her. Honestly this was the most afraid Victoria had ever been. She would much prefer to be in the background, unnoticed. But now she was in the spotlight and it wasn't a good feeling.

She head a noise behind her and turned to see Jace. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button down with a red vest over it and a matching tie, the vest had the same design on it as her dress.

"Victoria? Is that you? Wow I.. You look.." He trailed off, unable to form a full grinned, "Yeah.. Izzy did an amazing job, huh?" She spoke quietly, looking down again.

"Indeed she did.. Not that she really had to do much.." He said. Her eyes shot up to look at him, she stated to speak but for some reason she just couldn't find the words.

"Are you both just going to stare at each other all night or are we going to the ball?" It was Glass, she was all dressed and ready. Victoria shook herself and smiled, "So who's my date?" Victoria asked.

"Who do you think?" Glass smirked, pointing to Jace.

"And who are you going with?" Victoria asked, putting a hand on her hip, gripping some of the tool.

* * *

"Me." Glass watched Will walk up behind her. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a history book. A black tux jacket with tails covered a white shirt and black vest. A black tie was tight around his neck his black shoes shined beneath his dress pants. In his white gloved hand was a silver cane, a top hat resting on his head. Glass thought he look marvelous, but only glared at him. She turned to walk away, but Will followed. Izzy came up behind her, muttering about how lifeless her hair was. Suddenly Izzy grabbed her arm dragging her back up the stairs and into the brunette's room.

"Damnit Izzy, just leave it alone," Glass protested.

"No," Izzy sat her down and took off Glass' mask. She wiped off the smokey eyeshadow and ran a brush through her hair before pulling out blonde extensions that matched Glass' hair perfectly.

"I don't want to know why you have those," Glass glared at the hair. Izzy didn't acknowledge the comment just began putting them in Glass' hair while the curling iron heated up. When all the extensions were in place Izzy braided some of her hair across her crown, pinning the ends down and pulling all her hair over her left shoulder to complement the mask. She pinned in diamond clips and Glass wanted to protest again but knew it would be no good. When her hair had been curled to Izzy's liking she turned the curler off.

"Now close your eyes," Izzy commanded and Glass did as she was told. When Izzy had primed her face and eyes expertly she began with powder. Using an array of brushes and powders Izzy made Glass look fierce and striking. When Glass finally looked at herself Izzy had already placed her mask back on her face. Glass sighed and stood from the vanity chair. She exited theroom, hating how she felt lopsided with her fake hair. Glass walked down the stairs and felt people staring at her.

"Now everyone's ready." Izzy spoke and Glass just walked past, outside to where the limo was waiting. She felt Will come up behind her and grab her wrist.

"What's wrong," He asked as she jerked her hand away, his expression looked hurt.

"Nothing," She climbed into the limo as the other girls caught up and saw Gabriel staring at her. Everyone took their seats and Glass was stuck between Will and Gabriel. What a mess. She could feel the two boys glaring at each other and she just shook her head. Gabriel would try to put his arm aroud her and Will would try to grab her hand. She glared at the both of them and crossed her arms over her chest. When they arrived at Magnus' Glass watched the warlock and Alec slip into the limo.

"Where exactly is this thing?" Will asked from her right.

"You'll see," Was his only words, the grin he was giving them couldn't be good though. She felt the drive through the portal more than she saw it. The same buzz of the magic in your ears as you passed through the dimensions and to your destination. They all exited the limo after one of the men standing in the snow had opened the door. A mideveal castle awaited them, snow blanketed the towers and roof. Yellow candle light filtered through the windows, making the place look even more uninviting. Glass clenched her jaw and let her fangs slip out as she smiled at the guards before her. They gave curt nods before looking away.

* * *

One by one they exited the car, Victoria held onto Jace's arm tightly, trying to sheild herself from the cold air. Entering the castle, no one really turned to stare or pay any attention to the group, they were all wrapped up in their conversation.

They enter the Ballroom, it was round and brightly lit. There was dancing, talking, laughing. Everything you'd normally see at a party such as this.

"Let's go dance." Jace said, grabbing Victoria by the waist and sweeping her off to the middle of the dance floor. Once there, Jace rested a hand on her waist while using the other to hold onto her lace covered hand. Slowly they began to move, Victoria let Jace lead her around in the sea of people, swaying back and forth.

"You're a good dancer, Victoria." He smiled, spinning her around and pulling her back close to his body.

"I could say the same about you, Jace." She said, grinning up at him.

His golden eyes were fixed on her as they continued, not stepping out of form for even a moment. Suddenly Victoria got that sharp pain again, only this time it wasn't just in her chest, it stretched out over her entire torso. Jace stopped dancing and held her steady, "Victoria? Is everything alright?" He asked nervously.

"H-help me find Glass.." She stumbled over the words, trying to catch her breath.

Jace removed her from the dance floor, they both started looking around the large room to see if they could spot her. suddenly Victoria saw a woman, she looked almost exactly like Glass only older. She was headed up a grand staircase that led to the second floor and entered into one of the large oak doors that set right in front of the stairs. Victoria took grasp of the layers of tool, lifting it to where her feet could move quickly without her tripping. She walked through the crowd quickly, Jace trailing behind. When she reached the stairs Glass was already there, sprinting quickly toward the door she'd just seen the woman pass through. Victoria followed, mounting the stairs in large strides. Jace continued to follow but far enough behind so he wouldn't step on her dress. Once at the top, she stepped forward and grabbed hold of the door handle pulling it open with great force.

There stood the woman, along side her was two men. One was tall, he wore black robes with a hood that hid his face. The other was still quite tall, he had dark eyes and light hair. The woman turned, she looked even more like Glass up close.

* * *

Glass analyzed the crowd searching for the man she had seen talking to the Seelie Queen. Her eyes searched, but her eyes landed on someone else. The woman from her nightmare. Her mother. Dirty blonde hair and stormy eyes graced the figure of this woman who looked exactly like her. Glass swallowed hard, rage building up inside her, replacing the fear she had initially felt in her dream. She could feel the rage inside her begging to be released, clawing at her chest, causing her pain that she was immune to.

Glass watched the woman start to climb stairs leading to a large set of doors. Glass growled and pushed Will away from her, hurrying after the woman. She could feel her parabatai only steps behind her. Glass wrenched the heavy door open and revealed her mother talking to the man she'd been searching for along with Sebastian. Glass' throat closed up, she was unable to speak, unable to find the words she wanted to scream.

* * *

"Y-you're.." Victoria broke off, taking in a shallow breath.

The woman smiled, "Glass's Mother? Yes I am." her voice was relaxed, the grin she wore on her pale face made Victoria's blood boil.

"You're supposed to be dead.." Victoria meant to speak loudly but instead it came out in a whisper.

"Oh? Well I'm not." She turned to fully face them.

"You bitch.. You.. You lying bitch.." Victoria's words built up into a powerful roar.

"Tori, just stay calm." Glass put her hand on Victoria's shoulder. Victoria looked over her shoulder, Glass was looking down at her back with a puzzled expression.

"T-Tori..? What's on your back?" Glass whispered.

"Is the Faerie having problems? Or just looking for more attention?" Anastasia asked, still grinning.

That had done it. Victoria dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. But breathing soon turned into shrieking, just as this started her skin started to move on her back. She took long deep breaths trying to control the pain but it wouldn't cease.

"What's happening?" It was one of the men standing with Glass's mother.

"Her back.." This time it was Glass, who was standing close to Victoria. The ribbon holding the corest together began to break. Suddenly a pair of black wings appeared out of her back, graceful and delicate.

Glass raised a hand to touch one of the wings, but when she did the small feathers cut into her skin like a razor.

"That's an interesting development.." Jace said out of no where. Victoria turned to see him standing in the doorway. She looked down, slightly embarrassed. A noise came from behind them, when Victoria turned around the three strangers had vanished through a door on the other side of the room.

* * *

"Let's go find them," A voice jogged Glass from the stupor seeing her mother had put her in. She felt her feet catching up with her brain. She hurried beside Tori down the stairs they had entered from. She could still feel the pain radiating from the rune that tied the girls together. Glass knew what lay on the otherside of the door before they opened the large piece of wood. Her mother's werewolf pack waited.  
"And so the fun begins." Jace's tone was hinting with his worry. Everyone stilled, like a stare down in one of those crappy westerns. Before Glass could make note of what happened the boys had all rushed forward into a fight. We would need a miracle to get out of this one thought bitterly.

"What do we do?" Victoria asked, turning to Glass and Izzy.

"You two go find Magnus and Alec. I'm gonna help them." she then pulled the whip back and let it fall forward, striking one of the wolves right across it's back making it cry out in pain.

Glass turned and knew Tori was just behind her, they heard a noise and turned to see the men they were looking for on the roof. Glass shook her head. They wouldn't be able to help them.

"We'll never get up there in time.." Glass whispered.

"I don't see why we won't." Victoria smirked, looking toward Glass.

"What do you mean?" Glass asked curiously, eyeing at Victoria.

* * *

"Are you forgetting about something?" Victoria asked, spreading her wings out widely. "I've got them.. Might as well use them." She said, biting her lower lip lightly.

Glass smiled, stepping in front of Victoria, who took Glass by the waist. Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly started moving her wings up and down. The wind they gave off was very powerful and soon lifted the two girls into the air, pushing them further up toward the stars.

Soon they were hovering over the roof. Victoria positioned Glass in her arms and carefully dropped her down into the fight. Victoria then perched herself on a ledge behind the blonde, who turned around just in time to meet the edge of Victoria's razor like wings and was thrown back, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

She didn't have any time to see the damage she'd done, because the two men had vanished into the darkness. Victoria started to look for them when she heard a loud roar from the ground below. She rushed over to the edge of the roof and saw more wolves, but they weren't attacking, they were helping. Victoria also spotted a rather goofy looking boy. He was fairly tall, with dark hair and pale skin. It didn't take long for the reinforcements to cause the others to retreat into the snow covered forest, back into the shadows they had appeared from.

Victoria let out a sigh of extreme tiredness, feeling rather dazed. She tried to hold it together but shadows slowly consumed her as she fell to her knees. Victoria could barely hear Glass trying to snap her out of it, but the blood Victoria had lost was now taking it's effects and she fell back onto the ground, letting herself fall into blackness.

* * *

"Tori?" Glass spoke quickly rushing to her. The faerie fell to her knees."Come on Tori. Stay awake for me," Glass cooed, but it was useless. She was already passed out. "Well that puts a damper on the victory," Glass muttered to herself as she lifted her companion into her arms, being carefully of her razor sharp wings. As Glass began to walk down the stairs Victoria let out a gasp of pain, Glass cringed at the noise and held the girl tighter. When she made it outside Jace rushed forward, a horrified look upon his features. He was worried about her. Glass gave him a glare that could best Tori's big green killing machine. Jace stopped dead in his tracks, he looked heartbroken. Glass didn't care about his feelings though,Victoria was hurt and she was always first priority.

"What happened?" Jem asked, his face concerned. Glass didn't answer him, just continued walking. A portal was waiting for them and Glass hurried through it. She to an awaiting town car, not listening to the protests behind her for her to wait.

"Drive," She told the man in the front, he was a Shadowhunter she had spoken with only a few time. His name may have started with an 'M' but it didn't matter. He pulled up to the Institute before hurrying back to Magnus' for the others. Glass took Victoria straight to the Infirmary. When she exited the room she sent a fire message to the Brotherhood, requesting that anyone but Aaron come to help Victoria.  
"Shit," Glass muttered under her breath as she hurried to get Tori some clothes, or at least shorts. She kicked off her shoes in the middle of the hallway as she ran back to the Infirmiry, something wasn't right with Tori. Glass burst in the room. A hooded figure loomed over Tori, he didn't look like a threat but Glass shot forward anyways. Her fangs barred in a snarl. She could barely make out a smirk on his lips as he was consumed by darkness and disappeared. Glass knew now that she couldn't leave her alone. Glass forced herself to sit beside the bed and wait for the Silent Brothers. She slumped in the chair, only her elbows sitting on the arm rests.

Glass let her thoughts drift, but her gaze never left the razor sharp appendages still attached to her parabatai's shoulder could she let this happen? She was supposed to look after her parabatai, and she couldn't even do that. Glass put her head in her hands and let out a sigh. She heard footsteps approaching,but she didn't take her eyes off Victoria. Jace burst through the door first, followed by Jem, Will, and Izzy.

"You can't just run out on us like that Glass," Jace told her, his jaw clenched tight. Glass didn't respond, her gaze still on her parabatai. Jace tried to stay angry, but Glass felt the fight leaving the room. Silence enveloped them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jem's soft voice broke the silence. Again Glass refused to respond, but Jace watched her eyes drop to the floor. She had no idea if Victoria would be alright. Jace took a step toward the bed and Glass was on her feet in front of him quicker than he thought possible. She glared at him, standing between Victoria and everyone else.

"Don't worry,we're leaving," Izzy voice shook slightly. Glass barely nodded, her death glare still poised on Jace. As everyone moved to the door, Glass sat down in her chair again, assuming her previous position. Everyone was quick to leave the room, except Will. He closed the door behind everyone else then sat down next to the chair Glass had taken residency in.

"She'll be okay. You know that,"Will told her and Glass nodded, trying to believe his words. Everyone else wanted her reassurance, but she couldn't give it. "She'll be okay," Will repeated and Glass nodded again, slowly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Thank you," Glass whispered, a sound so small Will would have missed it if the room wasn't so quiet. Will gently reached up and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Glass opened her eyes, but didn't pull away from the touch or even look at Will. She swallowed a lump in her throat and felt the pain in her back return. Tori's wings moved and slowly began to retract. Glass bit her lip as she stood. Victoria's back was begining to bleed now, Glass hurried over to Tori's bedside. "I need towels and warm water," Glass barked the order. Will hurried to get the things she needed. The top of Victoria's dress was now covered in blood. Will brought some white towels over and a large bowl of water. Glass began applying pressure to the wounds and trying to get them to stop bleeding, blood was now covering the front of her white gown as well.

"Glass," Will whispered as he tried to take a towel from her.

"Go get Maryse. Tell her something is wrong, but keep everyone else out, and I mean everyone," Glass said through gritted teeth, her eyes not leaving Tori's back.

"Okay," Will hurried from the room. Glass continued to apply even pressure to the wounds. Minutes passed and the blood wasn't stopping.

"Dammit Victoria,"Glass grabbed two clean towels as she threw the two crimson ones to the floor. Glass went through two more towels before Maryse burst through the door.

"The Brotherhood is sending someone now," Maryse told her as she entered the room with another Shadowhunter woman.

"Step aside child, I'll take care of her," The woman tried to take her place beside Tori.

"You touch me or her and I'll rip your head off," Glass growled, her canines extending. The woman gasped and scrambled away from her.

"You're a monster," The woman said from behind Maryse. Glass smiled at the words.

"I am what the Academy made me darling. Now shut up and get me a stele," Glass glared at the woman. Maryse reached in her pocket and gave her stele to Glass. "Hold the towels," Glass motioned to the bitchy woman. Cautiously the woman did as Glass commanded. Quickly Glass recalled the rune she had been needing and scratched it onto her wrist. Glass knelt beside her parabatai and scratched the same rune on Victoria's side.

"You can't do that," Maryse protested and Glass finished her rune, marking herself as the giver and Victoria as the receiver. The rune would give up a bit of Glass' life force to Victoria. The rune only worked between parabatai, and Glass wouldn't use it if she didn't have to. Glass immediately felt her strength leaving her, and she fell to her knees beside the bed. Glass put her forehead to the mattress and took a deep breath. When Glass raised her head she felt dizzy. She saw a hooded figure standing in front of her. A Silent Brother.

"Brother Aaron, here she is," Maryse motioned to Tori. Glass forced herself to her feet despite the protest in her legs.

"No. Where is Brother Enoch? I requested someone else, anyone else," Glass glared at the man.

"I am not going to hurt her child," Aaron spoke to Glass.

"You've already hurt her. I won't let you further the wound," Glass swayed on her feet in front of the Brother.

"Glass you need to leave, Brother Aaron can take care of this," Maryse spoke gently.

"Fuck that!" Glass bellowed, "I will not leave her here with him. When she wakes up she'll kill him," Glass glared at Aaron.

"Glass you must give him room to work, we must all leave the room," Maryse countered.

"I will not leave her," Glass spoke defiantly.

"Then you will kill her," Aaron told her. Glass gritted her teeth.

"Fuck all of you," Glass hissed as she pushed passed everyone. She pushed through the door to find everyone leaning against the opposite wall. Jace's eyes widened at her.

"What the hell is happening in there?" Jace demanded and Glass pursed her lips. Her hands were still covered in blood. She couldn't tell them what she had done. Given up a bit of her own life for Victoria to live.

"Nothing," Glass pushed passed all of them, but Jem grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" Jem asked and Glass glared at him. It seemed she didn't have a choice.

"Her wings retracted back into her body and she started bleed profusely. When I couldn't stop the bleeding well," She put her wrist out for them to see. Izzy seemed lost by what the marks meant. Perhaps it was because she didn't have a parabatai.

"You can't mean," It was Gabriel, he sounded surprised.

"This is the last thing I expected from you," Jace said, genuinely shocked.

"Why?" Glass glared at Jace.

"You never cared about anything until she came along," Jace told her and Glass smirked.

"I didn't have a reason to care," She turned away from them and walked down the hallway. She needed to change, badly. She stepped inside her door and pulled her dress off quickly. She grabbed up a big T-shirt from the ground and hurried into her bathroom. She showered quickly to get all the blood off. She towel off then pulled her shirt on. She took a deep breath, feeling a weight on her chest, and knew she need some air. She shuffled into a pair of shorts and headed for the roof.

The bite of the cool air made goose bumps rise on her arms and legs, but the feeling was welcome. Glass took a deep breath, feeling to chilled air freeze her lungs. She turned her face to look up at the sky, wishing she could see the stars again.

"It's a beautiful night," Will's voice loomed behind her.

"Aye, it is," Glass didn't move to look at the boy.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, his tone cautious, hesitant, as if he might scare her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," She told him as she took a deep breath.

"You don't have to lie to me," Will whispered, he was right behind her now, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"What do you want me to say?" She closed her eyes.

"The truth would be nice," He took her hand and she shook her head.

"The truth isn't simple," She whispered.

"I don't want simple," He told her and she smiled. For the first time in a long time she wasn't putting on a show for people.

"She wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't gotten us thrown out of the Academy," Glass told him, unsure of why she had.

"I thought she got into a fight, almost killed another student," Will whispered.

"She did but the fight was all my fault. I- I couldn't take care of myself back then and-" Glass bit her lip, hoping she could hold it together. They stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Glass untangled her hand from his and turned to look at him, her grey-blue eyes still unsure. She could feel his eyes watching her every move. She took a small step towards him and smiled. He still had on his tux, but the hat and cane had been left somewhere. She dropped her head, looking down at their feet, she was barefoot and he still had on his dress shoes. She felt her body moving on its own, Her hands found the inside of his tux jacket, wrapping around the brunette until she was hugging him tightly.

"Cold?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Timidly she nodded, realizing that she was freezing. "We should go inside before you get sick," Will told her and she put her head on his chest in protest. She didn't want to move from their current position. He sighed and smiled down at her. "C'mon love. You can't go getting sick on us," Will pulled her with him toward the door to the stairs. She smirked and let go of him, walking towards what had been a drawing room at one point. The room now held a rather comfy couch and a TV with a large collection of movies. She was the only person who ever used the room. She opened the door and Will rose an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the TV. She heard him come in as she popped a DVD into the side of the TV. "So what are we watching?" He asked as he sat down on the couch, hands resting behind his head.

"The Craft," Glass smirked at him as she sat on the other end of the couch. He laughed and nodded his head.

"I love this movie," He told her and she smiled.

"I figured," She murmured, hoping he hadn't heard her. They sat in silence but halfway through the movie Glass was cuddling with a pillow and Will knew she had to be cold. He rose to his feet and grabbed a large blanket that was sitting on the back of a chair. He unfolded it and went to go place it around her. She smirked up at him and he was about to go back to the other side of the couch when her hand found his. Gently she tugged his hand, asking him to sit beside her. He sat down, and felt her lay her head on his shoulder.

Maybe Glass could allow herself this, a moment of peace with someone other than her parabatai.


	3. Chapter 3

When she finally woke up, she wasn't in much pain but she felt very weak. She looked around the room, trying to find something to focus her sight on. When she vision finally settled, it settled on a site that caused Victoria to groan in annoyance. It was her Father, Aaron. He was standing over her, even if he was showing emotion Victoria would have never been able to tell. She hadn't noticed, but she was laying on her back and her upper body was completely exposed.

"Keep still." A voice said from the other side of the bed. Victoria snapped her head around to see Maryse sitting in a chair, she seemed to have been extremely nervous. Victoria could find words to speak so she just groaned again and laid still with her face buried deep in the soft white pillow. Her sensed slowly started to return to her and the first thing she could feel, other than the pain, was icy cold hands. The scent of blood came down strongly over her, making her stomach turn.

"You lost a lot of blood, Victoria." It was her Father this time. Victoria slightly flinched her shoulders, instantly causing pain to shoot down her back. The pain was starting to make her angry and caused her to let out a loud shriek of frustration.

Maryse stood up from her chair and lightly put a hand on Victoria's shoulder, for some reason causing her to feel even more exhausted than before. Victoria sank her face back into the pillow and allowed Aaron to finished his work.

"Just like her mother." It was Aaron again, his voice caused Victoria's eyes to shoot open and set on him once again.

"What did you just say?" She snapped.

"You.. Your anger.. You remind me so much of your mother." His lips didn't move but she could hear the words coming from him in her mind.

"You can sit up now if you'd like." He spoke again, moving back to let her have a bit of room to move.

She sat up slowly, with a little help from Maryse. She slipped a black robe on and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at her Father. She couldn't see if he was looking back at her or not, but she could feel him gazing at her.

"I guess I'll give you a moment then." Maryse said carefully as she slid toward the door.

Before Victoria could stop her she was already out the door and probably halfway down the hall. Victoria was now stuck in the room alone with Aaron.

"If you're expecting me to thank you for helping me you're wasting your time." Victoria's words were cold and hateful.

"I understand why you're angry.. But I had no choice. I had to do what was best for me." the voice she heard was soft, like a whisper.

"What's best for you? My mother died while she was in labor with me. I was left alone.. Just to be sent to a school to be raised up as a weapon.. And then they didn't even want me." She turned away from him, looking down at the crisp white sheets on the bed.

"After I heard about your mother it was too late to come for you. I had already joined the Silent Brothers.." He replied.

"Oh right.. Because being a damn Silent Brother is more important than your own child." She stood up, walking toward a close by window and peeking out at the streets.

"I had to make a choice, Victoria. I'm sorry I couldn't choose you." He sounded calm and upset at the same time. Like he was trying really hard not to cry.

"Couldn't? Or just didn't want to, Aaron?" She turned back to give him a sour look of hate. But now he was turned toward the door.

"One day it will all be clear to you, Victoria." His words floated through Victoria's mind as he slowly exited the room.

* * *

Darkness surrounded Glass, but a panic was starting to rise in her chest. She opened her eyes to find herself in the media room. She was laying on Will's chest, they must have fallen asleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist holding her to him, but she felt the draw of her parabatai calling to her. Tori needed her. Glass removed herself from the boy's arms as carefully as she could. When she was about to walk out the door he stirred, barely anything, but it sounded as if he'd whispered her name. Glass hurried down the hallway, making sure to rake her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle it a bit. She rounded a corner following her lifeline to her parabatai running straight into someone. The force caused her to lose her balance and sprawl on the floor beneath her bare feet. She groaned and looked up at the person looming above her.

"What the hell?" Glass groaned.

"Where were you?" Jem's silver eyes glared down at her. She groaned, forcing her battered body from the cold floor.

"I was taking a nap," Glass tried to step around the European, but he blocked her advance.

"You were with Will," Jem gave her a knowing look. She didn't answer him, silently agreeing. "You know you're hurting him," Jem told her, a look of pain crossing over his features.

"It's better sooner than later," Glass shoved passed him, her bare feet making no noise on the cold stone.

"It will hurt him sooner and later. You aren't saving him from anything," Jem told her and she halted. Her head tipped forward, shadowing her features as she turned to give him a glare.

"There is nothing good in this world, the only thing we ever receive as Shadowhunters is heartbreak. It's better he learn this now. There is no hope for us," Glass told him words that ever she didn't believe, and hurried down the hall.

* * *

It was only a moment later when a knock was placed on the door. "Tori? Are you awake?" Glass asked from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah.. Yeah I'm awake.." She replied, sitting back on the bed. She knew Glass would be really angry if she knew Victoria had been walking around just after having lost so much blood. Quickly the door swung open, revealing a very tired, worried looking Glass. She walked over to Victoria and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm impressed, you got through an entire conversation with Aaron and I didn't find you under a bed this time." Glass smirked, but worry was still on her face.

"Yeah.. Kinda proud of myself for that." Victoria spoke quietly.

Glass placed her hand over Victoria's and gave her a caring look. Victoria shrunk into a ball and curl up with her held resting in Glass's lap. Glass gently stroked her violet hair, just like she used to.

"I'm starving.. Can I go get food?" Victoria asked, looking up at Glass who was still petting her best friend.

"Sure. Just promise me if you get tired you'll come back and go to bed." Glass replied in her mothering tone.

Victoria nodded and started walking out the door.

* * *

Glass sat on Victoria's Infirmary bed after the girl had gone to the wished there was more she could do for her parabatai, but there was nothing, she had done everything. The blonde sighed, feeling a weight in her chest lessen. Victoria was fine, that much was certain. Glass was unsure of her own well being, but that didn't matter. As long as Victoria was okay she could push on. Glass felt heavier than she had previously. Her body was telling her to sleep. She needed to sleep, but she didn't need to sleep here. Glass forced herself to stand, and staggered toward the door. The pressed her forhead to the cool wood before taking a deep breath. She had to regain her composure. Glass forced herself down the hall toward her room. She found the familiar door and leaned into it. Her vision was swimming and becoming black at the edges. She twisted the door knob and lost her balance, silently thanking herself for having clothes all over her floor. She laid a midst her clothes, trying to regain her strength and crawl into bed.

"Glass?" A hushed voice came from behind her. She couldn't tell who it was but she moaned slightly.

"I can't move," She whispered to herself. They heard her and turned her over. She looked up at Will's clear blue eyes and sighed. "I don't know what's wrong. I just can't move," She told him and he bit his bottom lip, contemplating what to do. "I just need to rest. I need to sleep," She told him glancing at her bed and he nodded, picking her up carefully and taking her to the bed. The softness of the bed consumed her, she hadn't slept in her bed since the day they had come to the Institute. Will sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his accent barely slipping out.

"I'm fine, just exhausted," She told him and he nodded, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. She felt her eyes slipping closed of their own accord. She was drifting to sleep, into the darkness.

Will sighed looking down at her. He got up and closed the door to her room quietly. He claimed a spot on the edge of her bed. He had to make sure she was okay. No matter what she had said to Jem, he knew that she was lying, there was hope. He refused to ignore everything he felt. He knew that deep down she felt it too, but she was ignoring it. She was closing herself off to the world, well except Victoria. Even so Glass had opened up to him last night, it may not have been much but it was something. Will would not ignore the fact that she was hiding something important from him, something she didn't want him to know.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Will asked the sleeping girl. His pulse was beating in his ears as he sat there watching her. No matter what he wouldn't leave her.

* * *

Victoria eventually made it down to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Jace. He was still in his suit, minus the tie and vest. And the shirt was completely unbuttoned now. He was sitting on the counter, holding a small glass of water.

For a moment they just looked at each other, surrounded by silence. Jace slowly hopped off the counter as Victoria moved around the island in the middle of the room. They stopped right in front of each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." He whispered, looking down at her. Even though the room was dark, Victoria could still see his golden eyes.

"Me too." Were the only words Victoria could utter at that moment.

"You know.. I had a lot of fun with you tonight. Aside from the fighting off wolves and having you pass out.." He laughed a little, reaching forward and taking Victoria's hand in his. Just as he had in her room when she was hiding. Victoria looked down, she could feel warmth starting to come into her cheeks.

Just then they saw a figure standing in the door. They both turned to see Izzy standing there, she was changed into a red silk night gown, her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Victoria! Thank God! We were all so worried!" She gushed as she ran toward Victoria and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly.

Victoria smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you.." She whispered.

Izzy stepped back, glancing at Jace. "Well I'll leave you two alone now." She smiled big and walked toward the door.

After she left, Victoria turned back to Jace. He was now leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Well I think I'm gonna turn in now.." Victoria said, walking back over to the door.

"Sleep tight, Tori.." Jace replied, disappointment in his voice.

Victoria didn't look back, knowing she wouldn't want to leave. She got back to her room and laid down on her stomach, careful not to hurt her back. She pulled up the sheets and slipped out of her robe, tossing it on to a near by chair.

Victoria sunk down into the cool sheets and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When Glass finally woke up everything was dark. She was laying in her bed, but something moved beside her. She turned not knowing what to expect. Will's face was only centimeters away. His breaths were warming her cheeks and Glass felt uncomfortable for the first time around him. Being so close was not something she was accustomed to. He had an arm wrapped around her waist loosely, and she moved away from him, pushing herself off the bed in a frantic hurry. She fell from the bed and her left arm hit the padded floor before the rest of her. She began grabbing up anything she could manage to get her hands on and throwing toward the boy on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Glass glowered as she hit Will in the back with a large leather bound book. He lifted his head from her pillow to look to the floor, his brows knit together in concern before he moved to the floor beside her.

"Glass? Whats wrong?" Will's voice was husky but filled with concern. He was kneeling before the blonde girl who was scrambling to get away form him. She backed herself into a corner beside her wardrobe.

"Don't," She whispered the word so softly. He paused, watching the panic controlling her features.

"Alright Glass," Will stood, raising his hands to her and backing away. "Do you wish for me to leave?" He asked and she nodded fiercely, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I would never hurt you," Will muttered before he exited the room. Glass sat in her corner for a long moment. Slowly she stood, using the wall as her support before running to lock her bedroom door. She took in a deep breath, her mind whirling. What had happened last night? Everything was hazy after leaving the Infirmary. She shook her head and slowly bent to grab up a pair of clean jeans. She found a comfortable T-shirt and waltzed into her bathroom.

She turned on the hot water, and stepped into the tiled shower. She felt a memory rising to the surface, like wiping away a glamour. She couldn't help the thoughts that were coming to her mind. Memories of the Academy were haunting her. The nightmares she'd had during the night were not making her feel any better. She grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over her body fiercely. She washed her body and hair twice before sitting in the tiled floor. Her forehead pressed to her knees and she closed her eyes against the images flashing in the darkness of her mind.

_The darkness of the old training room at the Academy came into view, the room was much large than any training room at any Institute, and equipped with every weapon known to the Nephilim. She was standing in the center of the room, moon light shining through floor to ceiling windows that lined the far wall. Glass could barely make out a figure coming toward her. He was older, an experienced Shadowhunter. The note in her hand read for her to be there at Midnight because someone had something they wanted to give her, but she had shown up early. He smiled at her as he walked up and her eyes narrowed. Was this some kind of game? She didn't like to be toyed with. She felt a slight anger welling inside her and she let out a heavy sigh. _

_"You? Really?" The boy smiled, running a hand through his dark hair. _

_"Expecting someone different?" He asked, his voice smooth with an underlying edge that she hadn't noticed. _

_"I wasn't expecting anyone," She told him and he laughed softly, taking another step toward her. _

_"Now Glass you don't honestly mean that. You expected someone to show up, but you never expected me," He smiled softly at her caressing her cheek softly. The boy was right, she had expected someone else, anyone else. This boy shouldn't have noticed her, he was two years above her and on his way to becoming a fine member of the Clave. He had better things to do than notice an outcast like her. _

Glass opened her eyes, and raised her head. The water was still hot but she forced herself from the floor. She turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried her body and slid into her clothes quickly. She grabbed a thick coat out of her wardrobe before exiting her room. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen quickly before Izzy began cooking. Glass was hoping to avoid everyone for the time being and made her way to the library. She grabbed her sketch pad from a drawer and took up residency on a comfy couch in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Victoria woke up to the sound of loud footsteps going down the hallway along with hushed fussing. Victoria figured it must be Gabriel and Will. She rose out of bed and rubbed her eyes, still dizzy and dazed from the long night she'd been put through the night before. She grabbed her robe and slipped it around herself and tied the thin silk ribbons around her waist as she walked to the door and pulled it open. She slowly walked down the hallway, stopping at the top of the stairs. The halls ahead were still dark and quiet. "People must still be sleeping." Victoria thought out loud.

Victoria took the short walk back to her room and decided a hot shower might be a good idea. With that thought in mind she stumbled into the bathroom. She dropped her robe on the floor and slipped into the shower, only turning on the hot water. She stood under the stream of water for a minute letting it hit her back, surprised at the lack of pain she was feeling. She grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some out of the bottle and started scrubbing it into her short hair, holding her head back so it wouldn't get into her eyes. After lathering her hair up she stepped back under the stream and let the suds rinse down the drain. After that she went on with her normal routine and got out, wrapping herself in a soft white towel and walked back into her bedroom, pulling out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of ripped dark washed skinny jeans. She dressed herself and finished it off by slipping into her old black converse and a black hoodie.

She brushed through her hair and ran out the door. She made it downstairs and went into the kitchen, the smell of burnt toast and coffee radiating around the room. Izzy and Jem were standing in front of the sink caught up in a very passionate lip lock. Victoria cleared her throat as she pulled a coffee cup off of the shelf. Izzy's head snapped around and she was smiling, being caught kissing Jem didn't seem to phase her at all.

"Morning, Victoria. Sleep well?" Izzy asked, picking the charred bits off a piece of toast.

"Well enough. Where is everyone else?" Victoria asked as she poured coffee into the black cup, mixing in sugar as she did.

"Most everyone is in the library I think. Except for Gideon and Gabriel. They've gone with Alec to see Magnus." Izzy replied hopping up on the counter.

Victoria picked up her coffee and took a sip, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Well I think I'm gonna go find Glass." Victoria said as she walked toward the door. She turned back to get a glance at Jem, who was standing with his head down. She could see his flushed face through the hair that was hung down to hide it. She laughed on the inside and walked to the library, taking her coffee along with her. She entered the large door into the library, Glass and Jace scattered among the chairs and couches. Maryse sat at her desk going through papers, Victoria wasn't going to bother asking about it either. She was still sore with Maryse for leaving her alone with Aaron.

Glass glanced up from a small sketch book and smiled at Victoria. She sat the book down and stood up, throwing an arm over Victoria's shoulder and hugging her lightly.

"Morning." Victoria said, laying her chin on Glass's shoulder for a moment.

"Good morning.. How's your back?" Glass asked, stepping back to take a look at Victoria.

Victoria shot Glass reassuring grin. "Fine. I was able to get a shower without any trouble." She replied running her fingers through her hair.

Maryse stood up from the large desk and walked over to the two girls. She was in her usual black pant suit with her high ponytail. She gave a friendly smile, probably pretending last night didn't happen.

"Victoria, I was told by Aaron to examine your back to make sure the wounds don't get infected." She said, rather out of the blue.

"Uh okay.. Can you get Jace to leave?" Victoria asked.

Maryse simply nodded and turned to Jace, who was sitting, or rather, laying across the large leather couch. He was holding up a book in front of his face.

"Jace, would you mind leaving the room for a moment?" She asked.

Jace looked up from his book and glanced around, then he sat up closing the book and tossing it onto the table beside the couch. "Sure." Was all he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Victoria turned away from Glass and Maryse and lifted her shirt up. Maryse unclasped Victoria's black bra to get a better look. She ran her hands over Victoria's shoulders and down her back, examining closely.

"It's so strange.." Maryse trailed off in amazement.

"What's strange?" Victoria asked, slightly concerned about what her back looked like.

"Your wings.. They just look like runes.. And there are no scars." Maryse replied, re-clasping Victoria's bra and pulling her shirt back down, brushing out the small creases so it laid neatly.

Victoria turned back around, Glass was standing beside Maryse with her arms crossed loosely across her chest. Her expression showing her mind was in a different place.

* * *

Glass watched her parabatai walk from the room, she had been captivated by the new things happening but the past would not settle in her mind. Glass sighed and took a seat on the couch she had been previously occupying. A breeze swept through the room, the smell of greenery and moss carried with it. The Fey were sending a message. Glass cast a glance at Maryse who was standing at the window now. A note dropped from the sky, a Fey bird obviously their Currier. Maryse looked down at the paper with a sigh.

"It's for Victoria," Maryse stated and Glass' stomach dropped. She had a terrible feeling about this. Glass exited the Library, her head looking at the ground, not at the people she passed in the hall. She could sense him as he turned the corner, the one person she didn't want to see.

"Glass?" Will's voice was soft. She tried to pretend as if she hadn't heard him. "Glass," He repeated her name as she was about to pass him and she looked up, putting a blank mask over her features.

"Yeah?" She asked, her feet halting as she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She took another step but he caught her wrist, not letting her take another step. Suddenly his hand wasn't even his anymore, the past was overlaying the future. She no longer saw Will, but instead she saw the boy from the Academy. She jerked her arm away from him and he released her. He eyes wide with fear.

"You don't need to lie to me," He told her and she shook her head before walking away from him once again.

* * *

Victoria walked through the halls, not caring about where she was. She just needed time to think, time to figure out what this was and how to control it. Soon she found her way back to her bedroom, she walked in, kicking the door shut behind her. She walked over pulling the curtains back to let some light in. She glanced over at the large mirror hanging on the wall next to the windows, starring into the eyes of her reflection. She stepped over to it, slipping her shirt off her body and tossing it over to the bed. She pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders and turned around so her back was facing the mirror, taking a deep breath she turned her head to look over her shoulder. The runes were unlike any Victoria had ever seen, at first glance they were black, but as the light shifted a hint of purple and green, maybe even blue could be seen casting over the black. They looked just as they had floating behind her at the ball, delicate, angelic. Victoria could hardly believe they had been such a powerful weapon.

Victoria didn't have much time to look at her back because out of no where a loud knock was placed on the door to her room. She let out a loud sigh and pulled the straps of her bra back up and grabbed her shirt, pulling it back over her head. She then went to the door and pulled it open, Glass was leaning against the door frame.

"Maryse needs you.." Glass looked worried about something, but Victoria just nodded and walked past Glass.

She made it back down to the Library, hand in her pockets. Maryse was sitting behind the desk, holding a small envelope. Victoria stopped in front of the desk and held out her hand.

"I assume that's for me?" Victoria asked quietly.

Maryse nodded and handed it over to Victoria. She turned it around, a small red seal was placed on the flap of the envelope to hold it down. Victoria carefully opened it, pulling the matching off white paper out and unfolding it. She glanced down to read it's content.

_Victoria Starkweather, _

_You are here by summoned to _  
_the Seelie Court at the Queens request tonight at midnight. _  
_It has also been requested that you attend this meeting alone_  
_ for safely purposes. If anyone tries to compromise_  
_ this meeting, the punishments may be severe. _  
_We look forward to meeting you and hope you are well. _

_Her Royal Majesty, The Seelie Queen._

Victoria sat the letting on the desk, "Well, I got a date with the Queen tonight." Victoria smirked, leaning back on the desk.

Glass reached over, picking up the letting to examine it.

"You have to go alone.. None of us can come with you.." Glass looked even more worried than before.

"I'll be okay.. I am a Faerie after all.." Victoria said, trying to reassure Glass but it was obvious it didn't do any good.

Victoria sighed and rubbed a tense spot that had taken up in her neck. She hadn't noticed the others standing around listening to the conversation. Her eyes glanced over to Jace, who stood silently behind everyone. Both hands were curled up in tight fists, his face was a mix of anger and worry. Victoria turned back to Maryse who had her eyes glued to the floor again.

"Well.. Suppose we'd better figure out what we need to do." Victoria's voice wasn't showing the fear she had for herself. She didn't dare show it, knowing she needed to be strong. She kept telling herself she'd be fine.

"We'll wait outside.. Stay hidden around the pond. That way we'll know if Glass's mom or those guys shows up." Izzy spoke up, her voice cracking a trailing off.

"What are you gonna say, Victoria?" Alec asked, curiously.

"Not sure yet. I've just gotta stay calm and not hulk out.. That might make a mess of things." Victoria replied.

"Well it's settled then. I'll request that the Clave send a few more Shadowhunters to help." Maryse said, suddenly rising to her feet.

Victoria nodded over her shoulder at Maryse then turned back to face the others. She stood up straight and walked silently out the door. It was time to prepare for the fun that laid ahead.

* * *

Glass couldn't explain the worry seeping into her mind. She didn't want Victoria going into the Seelie Court alone, but it couldn't be helped. They would attack them if anyone went with her. The best thing they could do is keep a safe distance. Glass walked from the Library and straight to her room. Never had she felt so uncomfortable at the Institute in all her time there. She always felt safe in her room, but even her dark sanctuary had been compromised. The blonde slipped into a pair of boots, and ran a brush through her still damp hair. Glass found her feet moving of their own accord, before she knew it she was back on the roof of the Institute, the foliage of the green house surrounding her with the comfort of the home she had left behind as she sat on a solid stone bench.

"I knew I'd find you up here," Will's voice rang out to her and she bit her lip. She didn't want to talk with him, she could barely stand to be in the same room with him.

"Why do you keep chasing after me?" Glass asked him, her voice cracking slightly and he let out a sharp sigh.

"Do you not wish for me to chase after you? Is it such a bad thing?" Will asked as sat next to her on the bench, facing the opposite direction.

"I wish you wouldn't," She told him. They were silent for a long time before Will broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She told him and he chuckled.

"You're lying again love," Will stated pointedly.

"Well I find it's not your business," Glass gave him a sideways glare.

"I'm making it my business," Will told her with a worried look. Slowly her face fell and she stared at her hands. She bit her lip and in that moment she wanted to tell him everything but her mouth wouldn't open. She wanted to tell him about her past, about why they had been thrown out of the Academy, but her jaw held tight. She wanted to tell him every last detail, wanted to tell him the truths she hadn't even told Victoria.

"I can't," She whispered to him.

"Why not?" He narrowed his eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. She knew the words that had to be said.

"Right now we have bigger things to worry about than me. Victoria should be our main concern. She is walking into the lair of the enemy and you are sitting here worrying about me," Glass glared at him. "We have more important shit to do than sit around and talk about our feelings," Glass told him coldly. He scoffed and stood from where he was sitting.

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe you do have more important things to worry about but I don't," With those word Will turned on his heel and walked away from her. This was the first time she had watched him retreat. She had struck a nerve with him this time.

* * *

At 11:55 pm, Victoria found herself walking through Central Park. She had dressed up her outfit with a leather jacket and some black boots. She had no weapons on her person, except for the big one that resided just below the surface on her back. She walked alone, Shadowhunters hid throughout the trees and bushes around the moon covered pond in the middle of the park.

"Here goes nothing.." Victoria whispered to herself as she stepped into the pond, moving to the very middle. "Down the rabbit hole.." She said just as she was sucked under. She opened her eyes, seeing that she was standing in a dimly lit hallway. Water was dripping off the edges of her jacket. Two large figures stood in front of her, "Uhm.. I was summoned..?" She spoke putting her hands behind her back.

They said nothing, they simply turned around and started walking. Motioning for her to follow. She followed quietly into a large room, the Queen sat behind a large table, there was a few other Faeries with her as well as plenty of food and drink. The walls were covered in swirling vines, buds in the shade of amber hung off of them.

The Queen was very lovely, her crystal blue eyes fixed on Victoria, although she had been the one to summon Victoria her expression was that of slightly annoyed, as if she could be doing something else that more suited her mood. She pushed her scarlet hair over her shoulder to let it fall behind her back and sat up straight. The men bowed to her as she shooed them away with a light way of the hand.

"So, Victoria Starkweather I'm guessing?" She asked, leaning forward slightly to look over Victoria.

"Yes.. Her Royal Majesty the Seelie Queen I assume?" Victoria replied in a sarcastic tone. Not caring much about respecting the snobbish Faerie.

"You might want to change that tone." The Queen looked over at the two men standing behind Victoria.

"You'll have to excuse me. I'm not really in a bowing down before your Majesty kind of mood." Victoria spoke through her sarcastic grin.

The Queen grinned, "Fine, It's not like you're going to be here for very long anyway. I just had an offer to give to you. Then you may be on your way." She sat back as she spoke.

"Well, let's not waste any time then." Victoria crossed her arms to wait for the Queen's offer.

"You see, a few of my Allies and I have done a bit of talking. Over the past few days we've seen what you can do, we've seen the changes happening in you. Your.. Developments." She went on, "And we think you would serve as a great weapon in the times to come. We are offering you a place on our side. On the winning side." She spoke formally.

Victoria gave a look of confusion, "You want me? To come fight for you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, exactly." She answered.

"We are going to give you some time to think on this of course. But our offer does stand." She said in continuation.

"I don't understand.. I'm just another Faerie. What good could I possibly be to you?" Victoria looked up at the Queen as she asked.

"Oh but you aren't just another Faerie. You have Faerie and Angel blood flowing through those veins, child. Great power awaits you in your future." She leaned forward again.

"And let's face it, all of those Shadowhunters are just pulling you down. You have so much more to offer than them." She smiled down at Victoria.

"When do you want my answer by?" Victoria asked, looking down.

"Sooner than later would be nice." The Queen replied.

"Fine.. I'll let you know soon. Can I go now?" Victoria asked, gritting her teeth loudly.

The Queen only nodded. Turning away from Victoria to take a drink from a glass goblet she'd been holding in her right hand. Victoria turned back toward the exit, not waiting to be escorted. She walked out with her head high as she moved the vines out of her way and headed back in the direction she'd come from.

Her mind was all over the place as she came up out of the pond, standing on the small bank. She stood still for a moment to take a deep breath and clear her head. That was when she heard the sound of footsteps coming through the grass. She turned her head to see a hooded figure standing at the edge of the pond not a far distance from her. Something was telling her to leave, but she rebelled against the feel and silently moved toward him. Soon she was standing right behind him.

"Going somewhere?" She spoke up with a wide grin on her face.

He whirled around to face her. Now she recognized him, the warlock from the ball.

Now he was now looking down at her, she couldn't make out his face under the dark hood. But she could smell the fear on him.

"Y-you.." His deep voice cracked.

"Oh yes, Me." She smirked.

She dropped her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the damp ground. Her features had already changed, now was the time to see if she could somehow control this new found ability. She closed her eyes and focused hard on what see wanted, the lust for blood was welling up to the surface. When she opened her eyes she could clearly see his mouth was hanging open in shock, she smiled at this. She glanced back to see her wings had reappeared, hang off her back, barely brushing over the ground. She locked her shoulders causing the large wings to stand up strong behind her, trees russeled from the breeze they had caused.

Now he was scrambling to get into the middle of the pond, just as he was about to go down the wings came across his chest in an X shape and cut deep. Red liquid gushed out into the mucky water, and he fell back. He floated over the water limply under the bright moon. Victoria grinned and closed her eyes once again, as she did her wings slowly started to retract themselves. It still hurt but not nearly as bad as the first time. The back of her shirt was torn, thankfully she had the frame of mind to take her jacket off. She found it laying on the ground by her feet. She swept it up and threw it around her shoulder and slid her arms into the sleeves, walking away from the pond, and away from the offer she'd been handed. No way Victoria was ever going to betray her friends.

* * *

Glass watched Tori walk into the lake. She couldn't help feeling as if she helpless in this whole situation. Jace was poised beside her in a large oak tree. They had a perfect view of the breeze caught her shoulder length hair and brought it in front of her face. She pushed her locks back with a nervous sigh.

"You alright?" Jace asked and Glass forced heself to nod.

"Fine, just have a bad feeling about all of this," Glass tried to make her voice sound steady.

"Me too," Jace looked to an adjacent tree, Jem and Will were poised just as they were. Jace caught the worried look Will cast on Glass. They sat in silence and Glass' eyes were glued to the surface of the water. When she saw a ripple and Tori's head breached the surface Glass lept into the bush below them. Her knees burried in mud as she crouched, hiding herself from anyone who was watching. She watched her parabatai's encounter with the warlock and began running toward her. She couldn't let anything else happen to Victoria.

* * *

As Tori was walking down the path, Shadowhunters started coming out of the woodwork. Glass and Jace were the first to reach her, breathing heavily from running to her side.

"So? What did she ask?" Jace asked, catching his breath.

"Well.. They asked me to join them. They said I would be a powerful weapon.." Victoria looked down at her feet.

"And..? What did you say?" Glass asked, touching Victoria's shoulder.

Victoria looked up at her best friend, grinning widely as she pointed back to the pond and to the limp body in it. "My answers over there." Victoria said as she started walking again.

Finally, they returned to the Institude Victoria stumbled inside, barely staying on her feet. As much as she would've liked to think she'd gotten control over her new abilities, she still needed a little more practice. And now that she basically killed a guy on the doorstep of the Seelie Court, she was more than liely going to be getting a lot of practice in.

Maryse was waiting just inside the front door, "So? How did it go?" She asked, a nervous tone coming out.

"The Queen asked me to join them.. Said I would be a powerful weapon to them." Victoria replied.

Maryse's eyes widened, "And what did you say to that?" She asked again, even more nervous than before.

"I said no.. By.. Killing the tall scary hooded guy we saw at the ball..." Victoria trailed off as her eyes found her feet.

"I see." Maryse sounded like she was trying extra hard not to faint.

"You do realize you basically declared war on us right?" Gabriel chimed in from the back of the group.

Victoria turned around, giving him a sharp glare. She was about to lay into him when Jace interrupted.

"But he probably would've killed her if he had the chance, she was protecting herself and all of us." Jace said, his eyes locked on Gabriel.

"What would you suggest we do now, Maryse?" Victoria asked, ignoring the argument.

"Well, I suppose laying low would be a good enough idea for now." Maryse replied as she let out a long sigh.

Everyone nodded and slowly started breaking away from the little group.

* * *

With everyone agreeing to lay low for a while Glass decided she needed to relax. She couldn't think of anything better than watching a movie, but first she needed to change. She hurried to her room and discarded her muddy clothes. She pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. She sighed and pulled her hair up into a small bun, her golden bangs still hanging down in her face. Glass turned and heard a knock at her bedroom door. She held her breath for a long moment.

"Glass?" It was Jem. What the hell did he want.

"Come in," Glass called and the silver boy stepped into her dark room.

"Well he wasn't kidding about your room being a mess," Jem muttered as he shut the door behind him.

"What do you want James?" Glass asked as she glared at him.

"I wanted to talk to you," Jem sighed and madea gesture to ask if he could sit down. Glass nodded and Jem took a seat on her bed.

"What about?" Glass asked, her curiosity peeking.

"You've been acting wierd today. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Jem told her and she glared.

"Will sent you to check up on me. Is he too mad at me to come do it himself?" Glass asked coldly and Jem grimanced.

"He's scared. He doesn't want you to freak out again. He knows you're afraid to be around him, that's why you're constantly running away," Jem told her and her jaw fell open.

"That's absurd. You two have no idea what's happened to make me act this way. Don't assume things about me of which you have no idea, now please get out," Glass turned away from him and moved the blackout curtain hanging over her window. She stared down at the street with a glare. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around, her hand grasping his wrist in a death grip. Jem's usually patient eyes held shock.

"It's not just him," Jem realized and Glass' eyes narrowed.

"Don't touch me," Glass growled shoving his arm away from her.

"Something happened to you, didn't it," Jem's words were a soft realization. "Someone did this to you," Jem sighed as he took a step back.

"You have no idea what happened James, now please, leave me alone," Glass begged quietly.

"Will would never hurt you Glass, and neither would I. You mean way too much to him," Jem's words made her stomach drop.

"You don't understand," Glass whispered again to the silver boy.

"Make me understand," Jem told her, his eyes soft. Glass shook her head, her eyes were stinging again, but she held the tears at bay.

"Jem. No offense but you aren't the person I need to talk to," Glass sighed and he smirked.

"Well you won't talk to Will about it," Jem told her and she chuckled to herself.

"He wouldn't look at me the same way," Glass cast her gaze to the floor.

"You're right, because he'd understand you better. He'd see you for who you are," Jem told her and lifted her chin to make her look at him, "And he's going to see that you're strong," Jem told her. She let a smile grace her lips before she gave him a tight hug. Tori had told her that she was beautiful, independent, graceful, perfect, but never strong. It was a word she had been looking for. Glass had always seen herself as broken, but slowly she had put all the pieces back together. That one word made her see that she could in fact do anything.

"Thank you," Glass smiled into his chest and he let out a small laughed.

"You're welcome, for whatever I did," Jem gave her another tight squeeze. "And no matter what happens between you and Will, I will always consider you my sister," Jem told her.

"Okay, can we quit with the emotions," Glass stepped back and wiped at her eyes with her dark sleeve.

"Fine, fine," Jem laughed,"Now Issabelle wantd all of us to watch movies together, get your butt downstairs," Jem smiled. Glass laughed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go right down," She laughed and followed Jem out of the room. Jem went down the hall in the opposite direction. Glass wlaked into the media room and found Izzy sifting through all of her precious DVDs.

"What is a good movie?" Izzy asked over her shoulder.

"Here let me pick," Will's voice sounded from the conjoined bathroom. He walked out, barely giving Glass a glance. He knelt beside Iz and began skimming, he had to pick the most atrocious movie ever. Parnormal Activity. Glass had bought it to see what it was and had contemplated using it for target practice, now she wished she had.

* * *

Victoria went up to her room, pulling off her jacket to expose a ripped up shirt, she was about to pull it off when she heard the door to her room open. Victoria turned around to see Jace leaning against the door looking at her, almost starring.

"Yes?" Victoria asked, turning back around to look for a new shirt.

"I was just seeing if you were alright.." He replied, his voice sounding nervous.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to get another shirt.. This ones kinda ruined." She laughed, pulling a large grey button down out of the drawer. "Mind turning around for a moment?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Jace. He still had his bright golden eyes fixed on her, making her blush slightly.

Slowly she watched him as he turned around facing the door. She pulled off her ripped shirt and quickly pulled her arms into the new shirt, buttoning it up but leaving the top two buttons undone. She walked over to her bed and sat down, watching Jace's head move from side to side with a curious expression on his face.

"You can turn around now." She spoke up, causing him to jump slightly.

He turned around, just standing there for a moment, looking at her again.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Victoria smirked, laying back on the bed.

"U-uh.. I.." He stuttered, blushing a deep pink color.

"Well?" She said in a playful tone.

She watched as the blush grew deeper, causing her to giggle. He started walking toward the bed when Jem burst through the door, holding a bag of popcorn.

"We're watching a movie downstairs. Care to join us?" Jem asked, not paying attention to the situation going on in front of him.

"Uh yeah. We'll be down in a second." Victoria said quickly, sitting up from the bed.

Jem raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead he just closed the door back and walked away.

Victoria laughed as she stood up from the bed, walking over to Jace.

"How come every time I get you alone someone has to tarnish it?" He hung his head a little, pushing his blonde locks back.

"Don't worry, eventually you'll get what you want I'm sure." She grinned, stepping past him.

He grabbed her hand as she past, squeezing it tightly.

"I hope so.." He whispered, it was so soft Victoria thought for a moment she had just imagined it.

Victoria and Jace found there way down to find everyone getting ready to watch the movie. Victoria grabbed a seat on the floor in front of the TV and Jace followed quickly behind her, leaning back against the edge of the couch. Victoria leaned over, laying her head on Jace's shoulder. He nervously lifted his arm and placed it around her back, pulling her closer to him. This caused Victoria to blush and look around to see anyone noticed.

Victoria sighed, instantly disenchanted by the movie, which just so happened to be Paranormal Activity.

"What the hell are we watching?" Victoria spoke up, looking at Glass.

"No idea.. I think Will picked it." Glass replied.

Victoria rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away from the TV.

She stumbled down to the library, opening the large double doors and approaching the long shelves full of books. It was quiet, Victoria was content walking around barefoot on the cold stone floors of the library alone. The isles of books were dimply lit by beautiful antique lamps, much like those back in the library of her home in London. Victoria hoisted herself up one of the dark wooden ladders and perched herself against the shelf full of accident books. She wasn't looking for anything specific, but she was curious to see what all they had there. It didn't take her long to figure out that the shelves were basically replicas of the ones back home, filled with same books about the same stories and lore.

Victoria had planned on just going back to brave the horrid movie, when a clutter of movement came from behind the large door that was placed right in between two large stairwells. Victoria was confused, but still cautious. Adjusting herself on the steady ladder to hide herself from whatever it was that was making these noises. Suddenly there was a clash, from around the corner Victoria could see broken chairs and papers flying everywhere. She peeked through the shelves to the other side, seeing a bright bluish silver light coming from the door. It was a portal, the same glittery, magical consistency as the one they'd past through at Magnus Bane's apartment. All at once the portal changed, into a form like that of a mirror.

Victoria had no time to be curious or wonder what was going on though, because without warning a large monster with yellow eyes emerged through the mirror, it was black and slimy and something Victoria had never seen before. It walked on large scaled webbed feet with long claws hanging off of them, yellowing fangs came down over it's lower lip. It let out a large roar, stomping over crushed tables and pushing over shelves like a giant carelessly. Victoria gulped silently as she heard it let out a noise much like a sniff, smelling around the shelves. Victoria closed her eyes, remembering that she wasn't without a weapon if the situation called for it.

Then, doors flew open. Letting through the small group of Shadowhunters. Jace and Glass stood at the front, holding weapons. Victoria let out a sigh of relief even though she knew this was far from taken care of. She tried hard to think of something, but even she doubted they could take it. Victoria gathered herself and climbed further up the ladder, until she was perched on top of the shelf. Feeling the skin on her back start to move and peel she remained calm, knowing she couldn't focus on the pain right now. No- she had to control her anger, focus it to take down this hideous beast. Like a quick stabbing pain, Victoria felt her wings sprout from her back. Silently fluttering back behind her. She glanced up to see silver strands started to mingle with the violet, her normal skin tone bleeding off to reveal the pastel green. Now she started to flap her razor like wings, sending a heavy breeze around her that made papers fly below. The black wings now lifting her body up to the ceiling, allowing her to stay above the creature. It glanced up from the ground to snarl and growl at Victoria. Now that she had it's attention, she lunged her body forward aiming to the strike the beasts neck. But instead it lifted it meaty arms and hit her right in the chest, sending her back into the portal. Now it was silent, Victoria floated for a moment inside the silver lights until her surroundings changed to something much more familiar. Now Victoria was standing the the Sanctuary of the London Institute. For a moment Victoria had never been so happy to see the darkened room, but that feeling almost instantly changed into that of concern, concern for her friends.. Concern for her other half.

* * *

Glass watched her parabatai walk out of the room and considered following, but decided against it. The blonde tried to focus on the TV in front of her with a sigh. Shefound her mind swimming to other places. Not the past she had left behind but the boy on the other side of the room who seemed to be ignoring her. She huffed out another sigh and earned a curious glance from made a motion with his eyes for Glass to go over to him, but Glass rose to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face before she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know if she could do this. Could she apologize to Will, or had she ruined whatever they had before it had even started. She sighed and turned to the bathroom door. She was about to open the door when the floor shuddered. Her eyes widened as she almost ripped the door from it's hinges and hurried toward the library. Jace ran after her weapons in his grasp, he tossed a sword to Glass who caught it before entering the library.

Tori was perched on top of the bookshelf high above thier heads, a large icky demon stood between Glass and her parabatai. Glass' eye widened as Tori's wings materialized, she lept from the shelf and dove toward the demon, trying to slice at it with her wings. The demon hit her in the chest, sending her into the open portal. Glass stared after her parbatai, the line that connected them growing tight in her chest.

"No," Glass whispered as she bared her teeth, he fangs lengthed and she threw herself into a battle. She lept at the demon, trying to aim for it's throat. Jace was only seconds behind her, everyone else seemed reluctant to jump in. Jem and Izzy were the next to leap into the fight, Glass caught a glimpse of Will, he was standing in the doorway still. The demon's arm slung Glass toward the boy. She hit the ground and slid to his feet. She growled scrambling to her feet. She bent to grab her sword and glared at Will. "You aren't going to help?" Glass asked him and Will's widened eyes returned to normal. Izzy jumped from her place on the demon's back, her ankle gave way and she fell to the ground, Glass reached her before Jem and sliced at the demons leg. Jem lifted Izzy and Jace flanked Glass' other side.

"Will," Jem called and nodded his head toward the portal. Will hurried to them and Glass hurried to the Portal and focused on her connection to Victoria. She took Jace's arm before stepping through the Portal.

Glass let her parabatai connection pull her through the portal and stepped out on the other side. She stepped into the new surroundings and was shocked to find a new institute surrounding them.

"Oh hell," Jem muttered behind her. He knew where they were and somehow Glass knew as well. London. She was in London.

* * *

"Tori?" A voiced called out. Victoria's body spun around to meet the gaze of the tiny Sophie.

"Sophie! Oh my god it's so good to see you!" Was all Victoria could think to say at this point. And it was completely and utterly true.

"Darling are you alright? And what's on your back?" Sophie asked as she walked over to Victoria, examining her well.

"Well uhm.. It's a really long story.." Victoria mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, taking Victoria to a near by wooden chair to sit her in. From there, Victoria went on to spill her heart out to Sophie, even her feelings toward Jace. As the truth poured out of her, she could feel tears pouring from her eyes as well. All the fear that she'd held back was now rushing over her and spilling out of her mouth like vomit. Victoria could almost sense a bitter taste in her mouth as she went on, like she'd been sucking on something metallic.

"And now you have wings?" Sophie asked, raising a hand to motion toward the black razor like feathers hanging together on Victoria's back.

"They aren't just wings.. They retracted into my body and leave runes." Victoria explained, looking back to them. Examining them herself for a moment, lifting them up to meet her eyes. They looked so soft, yet still deadly in an odd sort of way.

"What the hell!" All of the sudden, a voice shouted from the middle of the Sanctuary. Victoria let her gaze fall over toward the direction the voiced had come from to set her eyes on Glass, Jace, Izzy, Jem, Will, Gabriel, and Gideon.

Victoria looked down quickly rubbing tears off her face. Then she stood up, rushing over to embrace Glass tightly. Glass returned the embrace, Victoria sensing she had been just as worried as her if not more.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Tori.." Glass whispered, letting her grip on Victoria's shoulders loosen.

"Same here.." Victoria replied, sniffling away more tears.

The girls let go of each other and looked back at the group. Everyone was bloody and hurt, although it seemed to be Izzy who'd seen the worst of it this time. She was leaning against Jem, favoring her left ankle. Sophie rushed over to her, shouting at Jem to help her take Izzy to get her ankle checked out. Jem obeyed the small girl, carrying the injured Izzy from the room.

Victoria now felt breathless, like she hadn't slept in years. She whirled her head around to meet the gaze of a also very worn out Jace. His blond hair covered in black dust, demon blood stained his shirt. Victoria stood up straight and turned away, moving toward the door.

"Come along. We need to find rooms for you." Victoria spoke softly.

The rest didn't bother to argue or ask questions, just followed silently.

The halls of the London Institute were much more comforting to Victoria, more familiar. Victoria felt much safer within these walls. One by one Victoria found a room for the guests until finally she was left with only Glass. The two girls turned a sharp corner leading down into a darkened hall. The high ceilings seemed never ending and the decor on the walls was even more aged than that of the New York Institude. It was much more haunting, cool air swished through the hollow hall.

"My room is this way." Victoria grinned.

Glass returned the grin as they continued down to the end of the hall. One door stood alone at the very end, it was a very dark cherry color with swirling designs of rose thorns around the frame. She took hold of the golden handle and softly pushed the door open, revealing the room within. It was simple, not many pictures on the wall or decorations. Very Victoria as Glass would've put it. The walls were a dark red, the quilt on the bed matched the design on the door frame only it was done in a bright silver against the black background.

"Well, very nice indeed." Glass smirked, examining the room.

Victoria flushed a bit and went over to her closet. Thanking the good lord most of her clothes had been left here. She opened the door to her closet, it was just as organized as the rest of the room. Clothes hung in order of color, which was mostly black and grey. Pants and other such things were stacked neatly together, also by color. She took out a black shirt and slowly pealed off the shredded remains of the grey shirt she had been wearing.

"I need to invest in backless shirts." Victoria said jokingly.

"That might be a good idea." Glass giggled at Victoria's statement.

Victoria slipped into the shirt and an extra pair of boots she had under her bed. After that, Glass and Victoria walked down to the Library together. Making little stops a long the way so Victoria could show Glass the Institute. When they finally made it into the Library, the rest of their small group had also founds it way.

"Well.. Now what do we do?" Izzy asked from the small leather couch she and Jem were sitting on.

Soon after, Charlotte entered with Henry by her side. Victoria's eyes brightened, running toward the average sized man holding up god knows what in his hands, some sort of metal thing Victoria assumed.

"Henry, what in the world are you holding?" Victoria asked.

"It's something called an instant coffee maker.. I found in the cupboard in the kitchen and thought I might see what I could make out of it." He said pleased with his inventing abilities.

"Uhm.. What have you been using it for?" Will chimed from the back.

"I've been using it to turn that funny looking green plant you had in the green house into a liquid." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You mean his weed?" Jem asked with a giggle under his breath.

"Yes! Yes! It looked a lot like that of a weed!" Henry went on ever so innocently.

Charlotte just shook her head and turned to the group of young shadowhunters.

"Welcome and welcome back." Charlotte said, standing up straight.

A random thought came into Victoria's mind, Jessamine.. Where had she been. Even though she was mad when she left New York, she still wouldn't have been able to keep her nose out of anything. More so considering the entrance they all made.

"Where's miss prissy britches." Victoria asked, looking around the room.

"Jessamine is.. Missing. Has been for a few days. We'd planned on sending word but when we found out you had been hurt we decided just to handle ourselves.. But considering the fact you're here now.." Charlotte trailed off.

"Oh great.. On top of everything.. Now I have to track miss priss down.. Fan-fucking-tastic." Victoria sighed, rolling her emerald eyes at the thought.

"Oh there's more.. We just heard that the UnSeelie Court wants to see you.." Charlotte put her head down, obviously worried.

"Well that's amazing." Victoria smirked, sarcastically.

The UnSeelie Count was always known for it Faeries being dark, evil. And after seeing what the Seelie Court was like, Victoria knew it could only be down hill from there.

Later, Victoria had herself ready once again for a journey back into the Faerie world. It was better this time though, the UnSeelie Court is allowing the other to come along. The others also had themselves ready, ready for whatever could possibly could get thrown at them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys. this one is kinda short :/ I'm super sorry for the delay but here we are chapter 4!**_

* * *

Glass found herself hiding out in a dusty attic room, pacing back and forth, breathing deeply, feigning calm. She knew something bad would happen tonight, she could feel it in her bones. She cast a glance at the dark floor, her foot prints etched in the thick layer of dust. No one had been up there in decades at least. She felt the height calming her, she like being up high, like the Institute green house in New York. She always found comfort when she was closer to the sky. Maybe it was her inner wolf telling her to howl to the moon. She shook her head, not wanting to think of hadn't mentioned it to anyone, save Will.

Glass sighed again and ran her hands through her blonde locks. She needed to calm herself, knowing her parabatai would be able to feel it. The blonde cast a glance out the single window at the apex of the roof and found dusk was coming quickly. She took another deep breath, telling her mind to relax. She could do this. She could be strong enough for this. She turned around again, back toward the ladder. She climbed down and hid the ladder quickly. She maneuvered the hallways not really paying attention until she came to the conclusion she was lost. She growled and huffed out a deep breath. Glass closed her eyes, making a mental map of the Institute. She nodded her head and turned on her heel back the way she had come. When she found the door to Victoria's room she sighed. She opened the door with a push. The elaborate door closed behind her swiftly and she curled up on the bed. She didn't like being so far away from familiarity, it was like leaving the Academy all over again.

Glass could almost feel the sun on her face, cold as it had been on that morning. All the warmth had left her, her blood ran cold at the thought of being separated from her parabatai again. Is this what it was like for Tori? Glass wondered before shaking her head. No, she's content with change Glass told herself. Glass felt like she was about to break again, for the hundredth time since leaving the Academy. She pushed herself out of her Parabatai's bed and stumbled out into the hallway. Her stomach dropped at the sight of Will, walking toward her, his hands in his pockets, gazing at the floor. She took a deep breath before walking down the hall, despite the growing pain she was feeling. She needed fresh air, something, anything to make her feel at home. She hurried passed the boy who didn't even glance at her and made her way toward the Library. Once there she headed in the opposite direction, knowing she would find a door to the garden eventually. She found it almost desperately. When she surrounded herself in the greenery she tried to envision New York around her.

She heard a foot step behind her and jumped at the noise. "Easy child," The woman breathed holding up her hands. Glass looked at Charlotte with wide eyes.

"I- uh- It feels more like home to me out here," Glass sputtered, taking a deep breath again the rising panic attack.

"Don't fret child. Are you okay?" She asked, a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure," Glass swallowed harshly, unsure of why she was telling this woman the truth.

"Well we can talk about it if you'd like," The woman gestured to a wooden bench that looked over a hundred years old. Charlotte sat first and Glass watched her silently.

"I- um-" Glass didn't know what to say. Charlotte just patted the seat next to her and Glass nodded.

"What's bothering you?" Charlotte asked and Glass laughed without humor as she sat down.

"Just about everything," Glass closed her eyes before looking up at the dark sky, she could hardly see the stars through the smog. "I'm not good with change," Glass explained and Charlotte nodded.

"You are among friends though," Charlotte told her in a mothering voice.

"But I am not home. I haven't been home in so long, but I had finally adjusted to New York when Tori came," Glass lowered her head to cast a glance. "I was finally able to breath, then-" Glass squeezed her eyes shut before the image of Will presented itself. She took another deep breath and released it slowly.

"You love him," Charlotte smiled at her and Glass sent her a confused look. She caught a glimpse of silver in the door way.

"Jem," Glass growled becoming angry that he would spill their personal conversation to this woman.

"No Will," Charlotte corrected with a knowing smile. Glass swallowed hard again before shaking her head. "You don't have to lie. Jem already told me both sides of this, but whatever happened between the two of you needs to be talked about. You two need to resolve this, it's hurting you both," Charlotte spoke before rising to her feet. "He'll talk to you if you show him how you feel," Charlotte whispered with a wink. Glass only stared at her before nodding. The woman smiled at her before turning back to the Institute.

Once she was gone Glass turned back to the stars. It wouldn't be long until she would need to be ready to leave on this next conquest. She was unsure of what to expect from the UnSeelie court it was frightening. Glass huffed out a sigh before she stood and went to Tori's room to get dressed.

* * *

Midnight finally arrived. The group walked through Hyde Park, Victoria was distracted with the beautiful lamps and stone benches that lined the dim path that went all the way around a large lake. Fireflies danced in the tall grass, tree's swaying in the light breeze. It was the perfect night, Victoria was almost sad she had to spend it meeting the UnSeelie King.

"Where's this place going to be anyways?" Gabriel asked, walking next to Jem.

"It's a tree, A very old tree. An oak tree if I'm not mistaken." Will had his hands in his pockets, looking out to the moon shining over the lake.

Victoria looked around, hoping that her senses would lead her to it. And sure enough as they pasted by a small opening, Victoria stopped. Her gazed wandered around and finally settling on an old oak tree that was sitting in a small group with a few only tree's. At first glace it almost seemed as if Victoria could see Faeries dancing within the shadows.

"There.. That one." Victoria spoke in a whisper, outstretching a hand to point to the tree.

They all stepped forward cautiously, moving off the path and into the clearing behind the bushes. When they reached the tree everyone stopped, looking puzzled.

"How do we get in..?" Glass asked, looking to Victoria.

Victoria took another hard look at the tree and began walking toward it. She closed her eyes and imagined a door opening up to lead down into the trunk of the tree. She kept walking, having to keep herself from opening her eyes to see if she was about to crash into anything. But she remained relaxed, making sure not to tense her body at all. Soon Victoria realized she wasn't out in the clearing anymore. She slowly lifted her eyelids to be exposed to a large room, similar to that of the Seelie Court. Only this one was different in someway, it had more life to it. The ceilings were high, purple vines and soft yellow honeysuckles covered the walls and bled down onto the white marble floors. In the clearing a man sat at a large round table holding a book up making it hard for Victoria to get a clear view of his face.

"I know you're there, child." A voice called out from behind the large leather bound book.

"I was summoned here by the UnSeeile King.." Victoria felt more nervous here but at the same time more comfortable. It was all strangely familiar.

"I see.." The voice spoke again.

"So.. Uhm.. Could you direct me to him?" Victoria stumbled nervously over the words.

"Well it'd be very hard to direct you to the King considering you're already speaking with him, Victoria." The book lowered, revealing a man. He was very tall and regal, pointed ears with long blue hair that faded to silver on the tips. He was very handsome, wearing forest green dress robes that had a beautiful golden design of swirls looking like flames that complimented his vibrate yellow eyes and perfect bronzed skin.

"O-oh.. I'm sorry.." Victoria felt really stupid now, like she should have known it was him.

"No need for apologizing, Victoria. Where are you're friends? You said you had friends to bring with you." He seemed much more interested in this than the Queen did. He didn't seem as annoyed or uptight.

Just then, as if like magic, the rest fell through the entrance. Shuffling over each other, they all stood up straight.

"Victoria.. Is this..?" Jace asked, trailing off. Victoria nodded without turning to look back at them, she was so captivated by the king.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The King rose from his large seat gracefully and gave a small nod to the rest of them.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking.. Why did you need us?" Victoria shook herself out of the daze, trying to get back into focus.

"Simple really, I want to join your side of this fight." He spoke so beautifully, Victoria could have listened to his voice for hours.

"Wait- You want to be on our side? Aren't you supposed to be evil?" Jem asked in a confused tone.

"Seems you have me mistaken for my bratty older sister." The King's tone was now annoyed, or like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"T-the Seelie Queen?" Victoria asked.

"Oh yeah. Some Queen she is." The King pouted with a slight smirk.

"I know I didn't much care for her royal bitchiness.. But it seems you have me beat." Victoria laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yes. I heard about the way you talked to her.. That's why I was so eager to meet you. I knew if it was true you'd be the allies I'd want." He stepped forward to Victoria.

"So you're on our side then?" A familiar voice rose from the back of the room. Everyone turned to see Magnus standing with Alec and a few others Victoria didn't know.

When Victoria turned back to the King he nodded.

"Oh.. Just for kicks.. Do they know?" The King asked Magnus.

"Know about what?" Victoria asked, glancing at both of them.

The King sat back down and pulled a large scroll from the table beside him and unraveled it.

"This.." The King held it up, waving it slowly in the air.

"And what is that?" Glass asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Just some of the most important information in our world. Something the Clave has forgotten to let you know about." The King said as he looked down at the scroll.  
"Two halflings rise with the blood of angels to a world divided. A bond between the moon and the earth will break a brotherhood. Each will depend upon the others grace for one can not flourish without the other. When united the two will bring a war upon the world and the toll will be grave." The King spoke the words very formally.

"What the-" Will started but bit his tongue.

"Well.. That makes more sense than it should.." Glass mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"Wait- so.. The things that have been happening to me.. It's because Glass and I are back together?" Victoria asked, taking it all in.

"Right. And things will start happening to Glass as well. It's all a matter of time." The King grinned slightly.

"Well a few of the things happening aren't really apart of this. You turning into a big green rage monster is just because of you being from the UnSeelie realm. All perfectly nature." He ran his palms together, leaning back in his chair.

"But.. If I'm of the UnSeelie.. I wouldn't have gotten into the academy.. They don't allow hybrids from the UnSeeile in." Victoria was now very confused.

"Well, you see. Your mother was found dead with you in the Seelie Realm. You looked like the typical fey baby at the time but with a little angel blood. So they sent you to the Academy.. But as you got older you're personality changed, dramatically. And when you two became.. Well whatever it is you Shadowhunters are. Each others other half or something like that." The King said.

"What is going to happen to me?" Glass sounded worried.

"Wolf. You know, ears, tail, fur. The works." The King sounded very relaxed.

"What?!" Glass shouted.

"Your mother is a wolf. And didn't you hear me? A bond between the moon and the earth will break a brotherhood." He waved the scroll around once again.

Victoria and Glass shared a look as they stood next to each other. Victoria glanced back at the rest, taking a better look at the people standing with Magnus. Now one of them looked familiar, the Vampire. The really skinny one Victoria saw at the ball. The other two were tall, much more fit and scruffy looking. One gave her a look, as if he was trying to figure her out in someway. She shook this and turned back to the UnSeelie King, who was now standing rather close to the girls.

"So what do we need to do?" Glass asked.

"Tell the Clave I've joined you in this little dance. Then.. Start preparing for more changes to come. And believe me there will be changes." He laughed a little and turned back toward his seat.

"You may go now." He flashed a smile over his shoulder back at the girls.

Victoria nodded and turned back toward the door and walked out. Now she was back in Hyde Park, grey clouds covered the moon and rain was pouring down over the park.

"Wonderful.." Victoria sighed and put the hood up on her jacket.

The group started back to the car, trying to avoid the rain as much as possible. Everyone seemed to want to talk to the knew members of the group, Victoria wasn't interested and just kept walking without a sound.

"Got somewhere to go?" Jace came up beside her.

"No where I want to go." Victoria smirked.

Jace slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

* * *

Glass exited the UnSeelie court, falling behind the others as she watched Will and Jem talk with Magnus and Alec. Simon cast a glance back at her, but everyone ignored her otherwise. Her eyes fell to the ground. She didn't want anything to do with anyone. She thought of herself with a tail and ears, the thought sent panic through her. She just wanted to be normal for once. She just wanted to have the normal Shadowhunter life she had always dreamed of, but it seemed she was destined for something different. She heard something moving in the bushes along the sidewalk. She stopped for a moment to peer into the foliage. She caught a pair of yellow eyes staring back at her, she felt her fangs elongate as she barred her teeth. The eyes disappeared and she began walking again. She caught up to the rest of the group without much effort.

* * *

Once back to the Institute, the group went into the Sanctuary to find Charlotte and Henry sitting across from each other at a large round table in the center of the room. As they entered Charlotte turned her head to look up at Victoria.

"The Unseelie Court is now our ally." Victoria kept it short sweet and to the point.

"We've also been joined with a few more people." Victoria motioned to Magnus and the others with him.

Charlotte gave a nod and turned back around.

"Wait- That's it? No playing 20 questions?" The vampire asked.

"Things are much less complicated here." Jem grinned.

The members of the group that were from the London Institute gave each other a look of pride. They all decided to use the next day to rest and regroup, Victoria was happy she was able to get some time at home before having to go to Idris.

The group all branched off in different directions, Victoria decided to go to the garden. It was dark and misty, the London air filled her lungs as the thick clouds of fog came around her as if to hide her from the world. She sat on a stone bench and closed her eyes, letting her mind clear to allow the tenseness from her body to loosen, feeling a great deal more relaxed than she had been in a very long time.

"Victoria?" A voice called out, causing Victoria to snap her head around quickly only to see Alec standing next to the other end of the bench.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" Victoria looked up at the boy, she always thought he was very uptight but also very protective of his family and Jace.

"I just wanted to ask about you and Jace.. I mean.. How's everything going?" Alec rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm.. Everything is fine. This is surprising, Alec. I would have expected you to be the very one to yell at me or something.." Victoria said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, I had thought about that. But I can see you care about him.. So I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Alec replied, tucking his hands in his front pockets.

Victoria gave a little nod and put her head down.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asked as he slipped on to the bench with her.

"It just.. I've never been in a relationship ever. I guess I'm just scared.. Even though that's completely stupid of me because I know he'd never hurt me but.. I've just never seen love work. And let's face it.. I break everything I touch. I don't want to hurt him.." Victoria bit her lip to hold back tears.

"I know that feeling.. I've watched so many people get their hearts ripped out by love. But I have found someone whom I truly love and he truly loves me. And I can see that you and Jace feel the same about each other.." Alec put a hand on her shoulder and gave a caring smile.

Victoria and Alec parted ways once inside. Alec was going to go find Magnus so they could get some rest, Victoria decided she'd go back to her room to think over how she was going to go about this entire situation with the Clave. She practically crawls into her room and onto her bed, running her hands through her violet locks. Victoria took another deep breath trying to take in all the thoughts that had suddenly flooded into her mind. Everything was happening so fast that Victoria thought she'd never catch up. Still, Victoria knew she had to keep it together. She sat up on her bed and took another breath as she put her feet on the floor and pulled herself into a standing position. She walked out of her room and started for the library, as she approached the large doors she could hear talking.

"So, Jace. I've noticed you've started showing an interest in Victoria. I have no problem with this.. But I just wanted to warn you, that if you hurt her it'll be you going through the coffee maker. Are we clear?" It was Henry. He was warning Jace not to hurt her.

"Sweet old man.." Victoria whispered, grinning as she opened the door.

Although Victoria couldn't see Henry's face, she could see Jace. And something Henry had said seemed to have made him blush uncontrollably. Henry turned with a wide grin and fixed his gaze on Victoria. He didn't speak as he walked past her to exit the room, closing the large doors as he did. Victoria giggled a little as she shook her head and turned to look at Jace, his golden eyes just as bright as they'd always been but his skin was pale like a ghosts. Victoria's expression change as she walked over to one of the small couches and sat down, she now felt very nervous. Jace barely walked toward her when she started feel her stomach turn, like something very bad was happening.

* * *

Glass let her feet guide her, they obviously knew where she wanted to go. She found herself climbing into the attic, the moonlight shown through the single window. Glass sat in the patch of white illumination, loving the feeling of the moon on her skin. She could feel the power the milky orb gave her. She let her mind trace back to the woman who was biologically her mother. Glass couldn't help but feel angry, abandoned and lonely. The woman who had birthed her wanted nothing to do with her. Would like nothing more than to see her dead. Glass felt a growl in the back of her throat building. Her fangs extended, but she could feel her nails growing as well, sharpening out into claws.

The anger wouldn't cease. What was happening to her? She felt like her skull was on fire, or someone was hitting her with a sledgehammer repeatedly. The pain wouldn't cease, when she put her hand to her head she felt a warm liquid on her fingers. In the moonlight the blood looked almost black. She let out a cry of pain as something ripped from her skull. She cradled her head in her hands, praying for the pain to stop. When the agony began subsiding she tipped forward. Glass felt the dust tickling her nose, making her want to sneeze, but she clenched her jaw shut to keep herself from moving.  
"Make it stop," She begged the moon. "Please," she whispered before she felt light headed, exhausted from the blood loss.

* * *

"Glass.." Was all she could get out before she was running for the door. For some reason she couldn't stop, she had to know if Glass was okay. She picked up speed as she raced down the halls trying to find her best friend, never stopping even if she started feeling winded. She knew Glass would be in a high place, the first place that came to mind was the attic. She made a sharp turn and started in the direction of the attic, trying to keep herself calm in case she was just overreacting. But the hope of it being nothing faded away instantly as she entered the attic, seeing Glass laying on the floor with blood covering the floor around her. Victoria rushed to her side and held her up, barely noticing the sliver ears that had made a home on the sides of her head.

"Glass.." Victoria's voice cracked.

When Glass didn't responded Victoria picked her up and carefully carried her downstairs, forcing herself to hold it together. She carried Glass down to the infirmary, thankfully Charlotte was already there.

"Help me!" Victoria shouted, holding the blonde girl tightly in her arms.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Charlotte rushed over and helped Victoria put Glass down on a bed.

"I went up to the attic to check on her and she was laying there covered in blood and she has-" Victoria paused mid-sentence, "Wolf.. Ears.." Victoria finished.

"This is what the King said would happen." Victoria said, only coming to the realization just now.

The two worked on the girl to get the blood to stop, when it finally did, Victoria fell back into a chair. Charlotte washed her hands and sat down as well.  
"It seems she'll be alright, I don't think we need to call the Silent Brothers. Best just to let her rest now." Charlotte spoke softly.

With that, the door suddenly swung open to have a large sum of people standing on the other side.

"What in the hell happened?!" Izzy yelled, looking over at the very bloody Glass.

"Why does she have ears..?" The Shadowhunter that had been with Magnus spoke up.

"Well.. Remember those things the King told us about..? Those are going into effect.. Now." Victoria rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh.. Well.. Is she okay?" Izzy asked, slightly puzzled herself.

Charlotte stood up and waved a hand, "She'll be fine. But we all should let her rest now." She spoke in a mothering tone, motioning for everyone to exit the room.

Victoria looked down one last time at her friend, putting one of her blood drenched hands over Glass's.

"I love you.." Victoria bit her lip and stood up, squeezing Glass's hand before letting go.

* * *

Glass shifted on the Infirmity bed. She knew where she was, the scent of disinfectant was pungent in the air. On the bright side the torturous ache she had felt before was now a dull throb. She ran a hand through her hair with a groan. She knew something was wrong the moment she opened her eyes. She raised her hand to inspect where the pain had been before, but came in contact with a new appendage.

"Well," Glass closed her eyes before pulling the covers up to her chin and forcing her body to sleep again.

* * *

The next day came all to soon. Victoria rolled over in her large bed, tangling herself in the ivory sheets. Today was suppose to be a day of regrouping and relaxation, but Victoria had lost all hope of relaxing at all. She sat up, rubbing her eyes trying to make the grogginess fade but it seemed to be no use. She stumbled out of bed and grabbed a pair of black pants to put on as she was walking out of her room. She knew before she did anything she was going to want to see if Glass was okay, she had to. She made her way down to the infirmary and peeked in the door, seeing much to her surprised the Showerhunter that had been with Magnus the night before. He was sitting beside Glass's bed just starring at her, as if to study the girl. Victoria put her hand to the door and pushed it open slowly, inching her way in. She peered over the man's shoulder to see Glass's eyes were opening. Now Victoria was done caring about the Shadowhunter and moved her body forward to get to the bedside. She took Glass's hand and held it in her tightly.

"Glass?" Victoria spoke softly.

The blonde girl only groaned and turned over to put her face against the pillow. Victoria rolled her eyes and sank down into a chair beside her.

"You're so lazy, I swear." Victoria smirked as she reached up to play with Glass's new ears.

Glass turned back over at shot Victoria a look of annoyance, obviously wanting to go back to sleep. Victoria put her hands up and stood to walk toward the door. Victoria took one last look at the man who'd been sitting with Glass but his expression was completely different now. He looked as if he'd come to some sort of realization, like he'd put the last piece of a puzzle together. Quickly he rose, storming past Victoria and out of the room.

* * *

"Who the hell is he?" Glass' voice was hoarse from sleep. Victoria shrugged her shoulders and Glass forced herself into a sitting position. "These will go away, right?" Glass pulled on the apex of her left ear with worry.

"Let's hope," Victoria laughed at her friend who was finding the ears to be entertaining. Glass' stomach moaned out into the room causing the girls to laugh.

"Food?" Glass looked to her friend hopeful as she stood. Victoria nodded and led the way to the dining room. Breakfast was already out on the table, pancakes, muffins, eggs, bacon and even a pizza for Victoria, since she hated breakfast foods. Glass took a muffin and sat down next to Victoria.  
"Bloody hell?" She heard Henry's thick English accent directed at her.

"Yes Henry?" Glass smiled into her muffin. Henry edged closer, unsure of how to go about examining her.

"Those are?" His eyes were wide.

"Yes they are," Glass laughed.

"And they?"

"Yes they did,"

"But you," He couldn't quite comprehend things.

"Yes I am," She laughed with Victoria and Henry seemed satisfied.

* * *

Aaron sat outside the City of Bones, looking around the grey cemetery. He'd gotten a message from an unknown source to meet him alone. Aaron was calm, but on the inside.. Down in the deep dark hole that was himself. He felt nervous.

"Well, someones picked up on some new fashion trends I see." A snarky voice called, causing Aaron's head to shoot up. Meeting the gaze of Eric Greymark. Aaron's fear and nervousness mixed together to form overall shock and at the same time.. Shame.

"W-what-" Aaron started but was cut off.

"I came for a simple answer and a simple answer only. Is Glass Nightwine my daughter?" Eric seemed to be in no mood for stupid conversation. Aaron only nodded. But that was good enough for Eric, "So.. The purple haired girl- Victoria I believe her name was.. That's your daughter?" Eric asked, seeming to need time to wrap his head around the idea of being a father.

"It seems to be that way.." Aaron muttered quietly.

"And you've left her alone.. To fight a war. Nice parenting, Aaron. You know.. Sara would be greatly upset- No. Pissed at you." Eric spat, in slight disgust.

"You know. You know why I couldn't-" Aaron started once more but was again cut off.

"Enough! I've had it with your petty excuses for not wanting to be apart of her life. The only reason.. The only REAL reason you don't want to be with her is because of fear. Fear that she might just ask a question like, I don't know.. Maybe, who the fuck are you? or, What was my Mother like?" Eric stated. Aaron knew this was all true, and he felt so ashamed for it. But he didn't feel there was any chance of Victoria forgiving him.

"It's too late. She hates me.. She'd rather see me dead than be my daughter." Aaron for the first time in a long time started showing real emotion.

"No. She's hurt, and rightfully so at this point.. Look, you're my Parabatai and I care about you. That's why I refuse to let you do this to her and to yourself." Eric said finally.

"So, shall we go and get our girls?" Eric asked, extending a hand to the Silent Brother, more importantly.. To his Best Friend. Aaron looked at Eric's hand for a moment, but finally let his hand reach outward to take Eric's.

"Yes.." Was all Aaron could say.

Suddenly, something started to happen. The stitches in his mouth loosened, hair sprouted, growing down to his shoulders, black and shaggy. Aaron took in a long awaited breath as the stitches disappeared, his eyelids blinking as sight returned to him.

* * *

_**All the feels you guys!**_


End file.
